Le voleur de souvenirs
by Hatsumi Kanda
Summary: En plein mois d'Octobre, une étrange lumière descendit sur une élève. Pourquoi? Qu'est ce que c'était? Est-ce que ça pourrait servir contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom? Peut être, alors le Trio de Griffondor va essayer de le découvrir.
1. Prologue

Titre: Le voleur de souvenir

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi... Sauf certains qui arriveront plus tard.

Rating: K et pour un bon moment

Couples: HPDM Mais dans trèès longtemps, vers la fin de l'histoire et quelques autres plus tard aussi.

Résumé: Leur sixième année avait vraiment bien commencée, les cours étaient intéressants, les amis toujours présents et la menace de Voldemort reléguée au second plan. Alors pourquoi en plein mois d'Octobre une drôle de lumière descendis sur une élève et lui vola tous ses souvenir? Pourquoi personne n'était mis à l'écart par la lumière? Tout le monde pouvait y passé, les sang-purs et les sans-de-bourbe, les garçons comme les filles, les plus jeunes aussi bien que les plus vieux. Et Harry dans tout ça? Il se voit confier la garde d'un Mlafoy amnésique. Mais ce n'est pas pareil... Il le veux avec ses souvenirs. Alors il les retrouvera !

Note de l'auteure: Je posterais un chapitres toutes les deux semaines, sauf cette fois, parce que le prologue est très court donc vous aurez la suite Samedi prochain. A oui et aussi, je ne prend pas vraiment en compte les tomes 6 et 7

Enjoy!

* * *

Salut tout le monde! Me revoila avec une nouvelle histoire sur Harry Potter!

La première fois que ça arriva, ce fut… magique… enfin, pour autant qu'on puisse parler de magie dans une école de sorcellerie. Mais, la lumière qui toucha la petite fille de deuxième année était si jolie, jaune dorée, on pouvait presque sentir son agréable tiédeur rien qu'en la regardant. Tout le monde était resté paralysé devant ce phénomène inconnu. C'était si beau, si extraordinaire. Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la Grande salle, tout le monde regardait. Même les Serpentards c'étaient tus et regardaient avec de grands yeux. Ce fut dans ce grand silence que tout se passa. La lumière enveloppa totalement la jeune Serdaigle qui ne faisait pas un geste, bien trop surprise et émerveillée. Lentement, elle lévita jusqu'à se retrouver à un mètre cinquante du sol. Si Dumbledore avait été là, peut être que ça aurait différent, peut être qu'il aurait put faire quelque chose et que la suite des évènements aurait changée, mais Dumbledore n'était pas là ce soir là. Vu de l'extérieur, rien ne se passa, mais son regard se fit rêveur, sa bouche s'ouvrit doucement et forma un « o »parfait. Le temps semblait suspendu tandis qu'elle redescendait, toujours aussi lentement. Une fois à terre, la jeune fille ne bougea plus, comme endormie avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Une bonne minute se passa de nouveau dans le silence complet avant que McGonagall ne reprenne ses esprits et ne vienne précipitamment s'agenouiller à côté de l'élève.

- _Hagrid, allez me chercher l'infirmière_, ordonna t'elle d'une voix blanche tout en glissant ses doigts sur le pouls de la Serdaigle.

- _Oui professeur._

D'un pas lourd mais pressé, le garde-chasse s'empressa d'aller chercher Madame Pomfresh. Entrant en catastrophe dans l'infirmerie, il la vit accourir, inquiète. Sans lui laisser le temps de lui demander quoi que se soit, il l'entraîna jusque dans la grande salle. Semblant comprendre qu'il y avait une urgence grâce à son air affolé, elle ne fit aucune réflexion, se contentant de suivre ses grandes enjambées au petit trot. Une fois qu'elle fut devant l'élève, elle prit son pouls, lança un sort de détection pour vois si la malheureuse jeune fille n'avait aucune blessure, intérieur ou extérieur et se retourna vers la directrice adjointe qui la regardait anxieusement.

- _Alors ?_ demanda MacGonagall.

- _Je ne sais pas. Elle n'a aucunes blessures, sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque sont normaux. Elle est comme endormie._

Le vieille femme hocha la tête et souffla un bon coup avant de se redresser.

- _Tous les élèves vont retourner dans leur dortoir respectif !_ cria-t-elle. _Je demande à tous les préfets et sous-préfets de surveiller attentivement tous les élèves pour qu'aucun ne sorte. Vous aurez tous plus d'information demain au petit déjeuner. Bonne nuit à tous._

L'infirmière lança un sort de lévitation sur le corps de la demoiselle et parti vers l'infirmerie l'air soucieux. Pendant ce temps, les préfets s'échinaient à rassembler tout le monde, sans oublier personne dans la cohue générale pour retourner dans les dortoirs conformément aux ordres.

Le lendemain matin, la quasi-totalité des élèves étaient dans la Grande salle dès 8h du matin pour être sûr de ne louper aucunes informations. Les Serpentards furent les derniers à arriver, montrant que le sort de la victime ne leur importait guère. Les professeurs, tous assis à la grande table sur l'estrade chuchotaient entre eux, essayant d'avoir l'air confiant. Mais ce fut Madame Pomfresh qui rétablit le silence en arrivant, essoufflée.

- _Elle a tout oublié._


	2. Chapter 1

Raiting: K

Disclamer: je crois l'avoir oublier dans le prologue mais... rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling

Et bien, voila la suite, le chapitre 1. Vous avez vu, je suis dans les temps, pourvu que ça dure XD

* * *

Il y eut un silence de mort dans la Grande Salle. Elle a tout oublié… Mais elle avait vraiment tout oublié, ses amis, son passé, ses parents ? Ou tout oublié, la lumière dorée et sa lévitation ? Tout le monde s'était retourné vers Dumbledore qui était revenu dans la nuit et qui présidait au petit déjeuner comme il en avait l'habitude lors des grandes occasions. Mais même lui semblait troublé. Il ne dit rien mais se leva pour suivre l'infirmière et aller voir la Serdaigle. Lentement, les conversations reprirent mais toutes tournaient autour du même sujet : la lumière d'hier soir. Heureusement qu'on était dimanche et qu'il n'y avait pas cours, sinon les professeurs auraient eut un mal fou à faire régner l'ordre dans leurs matières respectives.

Dans leur coin, les Griffondors de sixième année discutait de cet évènement inédit.

- _Va la voir Harry, c'est encore à toi de sauver une demoiselle en détresse_, ricana Ron avant de se prendre un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Mais c'était vrai que c'était bizarre ce qu'il s'était passé et la curiosité avait beau être un vilain défaut, la tentation de connaitre le pourquoi du comment d'en était pas moins forte. Mais plus tard, là Ron et lui devaient se mettre à leur devoir de botanique. A force de repousser en se disant qu'ils avaient le temps, le parchemin était à rendre pour le mardi de la semaine qui arrivait.

- _Bon, puisqu'on peut rien faire pour l'instant, si on allait réviser ?_ proposa joyeusement Hermione.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent mais hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation et ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune pour se lancer dans la rédaction. Après moult grimaces, brouillons et ratures, les devoirs de botaniques de Ron et d'Harry furent bouclés en 2 heures. L'énorme soupire de soulagement qu'ils poussèrent après avoir posé le point final fit ricaner Hermione avant qu'elle ne prenne leurs devoirs pour faire une dernière relecture. Elle fut cette fois satisfaite elle leur rendit leur copie et s'étira en leur souriant.

- _Bon, puisque vous avez enfin terminé le devoir de botanique, on peut se mettre à celui de potion !_ S'exclama-t-elle, ravie que ses amis soit à l'heure dans son programme.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec un air totalement horrifié qui aurait été comique pour toute autre personne qu'Hermione. Mais la jeune fille étant ce qu'elle était, elle ne vit que le fait que ses amis essayaient de se dérober à leur devoir et qu'ils arriveraient en catastrophe la veille du cours de potion pour la supplier de leur donner son devoir. Mais… quand elle y réfléchissait bien, c'était comme ça qu'elle les aimait.

- _Au fait Harry,_ commença Ron, _t'aurais pas une idée sur ce que c'était la lumière hier soir ?_

- _Non, je ne connais absolument pas. Et toi Hermione ?_

- _Ça ne me dit rien. Mais on peut toujours aller à la bibliothèque pour chercher._

Et avec un grand sourire, la brune sauta sur ses pieds pour aller passer le plus de temps possible avec ses livres chéris.

- _Euh… Herm' t'oublis pas un truc ?_

- _Non… Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle à Harry en se retournant vers lui, surprise.

_- On ne sait absolument pas par où commencer pour chercher._

Hermione se stoppa brusquement et se rassit en rougissant légèrement, elle s'était encore laissée emportée par son envie de tout savoir.

- _Erm… Oui, tu as raison…,_ murmura-t-elle.

Le resta silencieuse un instant.

- _Vous proposez quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

- _De faire une partie d'échec en attendant que Dumbledore nous donne des indications !_ dit Ron joyeusement en se levant pour aller chercher son plateau.

Ses deux amis sourirent en le regardant grimper les marches menant au dortoir des garçons deux à deux. Quand il redescendit avec son jeu sous le bras, son regard se posa automatiquement sur Harry pour faire une première partie, mais se dernier leva automatiquement ses mains, montrant ses paumes.

- _Désolé mon vieux, mais si je perds encore une fois je pourrais plus me regarder dans le miroir,_ rigola t'il.

- _Ah bah il est beau le sauveur du monde sorcier, incapable d'assumer ses faiblesses,_ ricana Ron en posant son jeu sur la table et en disposant les pièces sur l'échiquier.

Harry regarda Hermione d'un regard implorant, lui demanda muettement de prendre sa place pour le premier, en sachant qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir tenir tête à Ron dans ce jeu même si elle jouait à la façon moldue en bougeant les pièces à la main. Elle eut un grand sourire, ravie qu'on mette ses talents de logique et de stratégie à l'épreuve. Même si le rouquin gagnait presque à chaque fois, il manquait plus d'une fois par parties de perdre. La jeune fille s'assit devant Ron et croisa ses mains devant elle, l'air concentrée. Harry s'assis en bout de table, à côté d'eux et posa son menton sur ses bras. Il avait, pour une fois, échapper à une partie d'échec avec son meilleur ami qu'il était sûr de perdre. Machinalement ses pensées se mirent à dérivées alors que les deux autres commençaient à bouger leurs pions.

Il ne comprenait pas, Dumbledore lui avait beaucoup parler des différents sortilèges de magie noire autant que de magie blanche pour être sûr qu'il soit près à affronter toutes les situations qui pourraient se présenter. Mais ça… il n'y avait jamais été confronté, que se soit dans les livres ou dans les mises en situations qu'il faisait avec le directeur et quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il savait que ce qui avait l'air magnifique n'était pas forcément bon. Comme avec les animaux moldus, plus les couleurs étaient belle, vives et chatoyantes, plus ils étaient dangereux et venimeux. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment tous les souvenirs de la jeune fille avaient été effacé, il n'avait senti aucune émanation magique, soit c'était juste de la lumière, ce qui était fort peu probable, soit la magie avait été particulièrement bien dissimulée par un excellent magicien, un magicien extraordinaire. Plus que lui, surement plus que Dumbledore. Voldemort ? Le mage Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? Non, c'était trop gentil, trop doux. La Serdaigle avait l'air ravie et apaisée dans la lumière, ce n'était du tout son style violent, sanglant et traumatisant au possible. Il poussa un profond soupire et reporta son attention vers les deux joueurs qui n'avaient pas encore terminé leur partie. Pourtant, il était sûr que ses réflexions avaient durées un certain temps. Mais là n'était pas la question. Il sourit et essaya de voir ou ils en étaient. Tous deux restaient concentré et ne s'occupaient plus du tout de se qu'il y avait à l'extérieur de leur petite bulle. Ron était déterminé à gagner pour pouvoir se vanter de réussir à battre Hermione à au moins une chose. Il regarda ses amis se disputer la victoire encore un certain temps avant que son estomac ne cri famine de manière particulièrement bruyante. Il en résulta un ricanement de la part de Ron et un sourire amusé d'Hermione.

- _Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix, il va falloir aller satisfaire l'estomac de notre Héro national !_

- _Ron…_ soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais elle se leva pour descendre à la Grande Salle après avoir jeter un sort destiné à lui faire connaitre l'heure pour savoir s'ils pouvaient aller manger. Ses parents étaient dentistes et, en plus d'une excellente hygiène bucco-dentaire, ils lui avaient apprit que les repas devaient être pris à des heures régulières pour ne pas dérégler son horloge interne. Heureusement pour Harry, il était 19h30, heure vers laquelle ils allaient généralement manger.

D'un bond, les deux garçons la suivirent en discutant joyeusement de la partie d'échec qui venait de se dérouler. Arrivés à la Grande Salle, ils allèrent s'assoir à leur place habituelle à la table des Griffondors mais leur bonne humeur partit rapidement devant l'ambiance maussade qui y régnait. Le phénomène bizarre de la veille occupait encore les esprits et tout le monde attendait que Dumbledore éclaircisse cette affaire. Machinalement, Harry s'assit et se servit des œufs sur le plat en bonne quantité. Puis son regard dériva sur Malfoy. Pourquoi c'était toujours lui qu'il parvenait à voir dans une foule compacte ? Mystère. Peut être parce que c'était sa Némésis, peut être parce que le blond pâle de ses cheveux détonait parmi tous ces cheveux bruns ou châtain ou alors, peut être tout simplement parce qu'il n'imaginait pas sa vie sans lui. Oh il n'était pas amoureux, enfin normalement, mais… il faisait partit du paysage. Et puis c'était une des rares personnes à lui tenir tête et à ne pas être paralysé d'admiration devant lui. Malfoy hochait la tête, un air ennuyer peint sur le visage en écoutant Pansy qui lui parlait avec animation.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par le directeur qui s'assis sur siège à au dossier, face à l'ensemble des élèves. Il n'eut pas besoin de demander le silence, il se fit naturellement quand il apparut derrière la table. Son regard balaya l'assemblée avec tristesse.

- _Mes chers enfants, je dois vous dire que ce qui c'est passé hier soir est sans précédent dans l'histoire de notre école,_ il fit une pause, laissant à tout le monde le temps de prendre la mesure de l'impacte qu'allait avoir ses prochaines paroles. _J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre jeune camarade est partie à Sainte-Mangouste. Elle a totalement perdu la mémoire et ne se rappelle ni de ses amis, ni de sa famille. Si quelqu'un avait donc connaissance d'un journal intime ou quelque chose s'y approchant, je vous prierais de bien vouloir me l'amener dans les plus brefs délais. Une petite chose comme ça peu l'aider. Sur ces tristes paroles, je vous souhaite tout de même un bon appétit._

Son discourt terminé, Dumbledore montra l'exemple et se servit largement dans un des plats face à lui. Mais sa mine soucieuse démontrait qu'il ne croyait pas au ton apaisant qu'il avait adopté pour rassurer ses élèves. Lui non plus ne savait pas comme réagir face à cette situation inédite et le Ministère, qu'il avait contacté dans la matinée, était dans le même cas que lui. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire en attendant que les enquêtes soient bouclées, c'était attendre et espérer qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres victimes. Les chances que cela arrive étaient faibles mais ils avaient mis toutes les chances de leur côté : les sorts de protections entourant Poudlard avaient été renforcés, les sorties à Pré-au-Lard annulées et les directeurs de maisons devaient donner de nouvelles instructions aux préfets. Il fut tout de même rassuré de voir que les élèves reprenait doucement leurs conversations habituelles.

Pourtant, malgré les rires qui reprirent peu à peu leur place dans les tables des différentes maisons, l'atmosphère avait légèrement changée. Tout le monde se demandait, sans en faire part aux autres, si ça pouvait encore arriver. Les Serpentards se moquaient pour dédramatiser la chose, les Serdaigles essayaient de trouver une explication logique à l'aide de leur savoir, les Griffondors et les Poufsouffles avaient une méthode semblable, ils s'assuraient tous de la présence et de l'amitié de leurs camardes. Mais au fond, ils étaient tous aussi inquiets. Le repas se passa tout de même sans évènement notoire puis les jeunes sorciers allèrent dans leur salle commune passer le reste de la soirée.

Ils étaient tous soulagés que rien ne se soit passé et qu'aucune lumière dorée n'ait refait son apparition, mais Harry considérait la chose de la manière la plus pessimiste qu'il soit. D'un autre côté, quand les ennuis ont décidés qu'ils vous aimaient décidément beaucoup au point de vous mettre un psychopathe, mégalomane, sadique dans les pattes tous les ans en plus des petits problèmes d'adolescent normal, c'était presque fatalement qu'Harry annonçait que sa tranquillité allait disparaitre une fois de plus.

- _Mais non Harry, tu verras, ce coups-ci Dumbledore pourras régler la chose facilement si elle se reproduit,_ lui assurait Hermione, essayant peut être plus de se convaincre elle-même que lui. Ron avait l'air hésitant, désirant partager l'optimiste de la jeune femme mais en même temps certain qu'ils allaient au devant des ennuis. Décidément, être le meilleur ami d'un Héro national était très éprouvant pour les nerfs.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avec Dean, Seamus et Neville avant de dire bonsoir à Hermione et d'aller se coucher. Une fois dans leur dortoir, les garçons se déshabillèrent en plaisantant. L'ambiance était enfin redevenue normal et les taquineries fusaient. Ils allèrent se mettre dans leurs baldaquins et Seamus attrapa une plume et un parchemin.

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais à cette heure là ? _Lui demanda Ron.

- _J'écris un poème pour ma petite amie bien sûr._

- _C'est vrai ?_ Demanda Neville, les yeux écarquillés avec candeur.

- _Non._

- _Il finit le devoir de botanique,_ ricana Dean. _Il ne pouvait pas le faire dans la grande salle parce qu'il y avait Hermione._

- _Seamus ?_

- _Mmh ?_

- _Il est pour mardi ce devoir._ Harry ne tint que quelques secondes de plus que les autres avant d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête surprise de son ami visiblement persuadé qu'il était en retard.

- _Ah c'est malin ! Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire avant, bande de connards ?_

- _Soit heureux mon ami, on te l'a dit, c'est déjà ça._ Dit Dean avec un air solennel. Avant de repartir dans une crise de fou rire partager avec les autres garçons. Même Neville avait un petit sourire en coin ce qui acheva Seamus.

Il les fusilla du regard, ferma les rideaux de son baldaquin et rabattit sa couette sur lui après avoir posé ses affaires à côté de son lit. Les autres essayèrent d'étouffer leurs rires sans succès pendant un quart d'heure. Puis, tout le monde se glissa dans ses draps, se souhaita bonne nuit et s'endormi. Il était 23h et pour l'instant, tout allait bien.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec le son de son réveil, comme d'habitude. Ça horripilait ses camarades de dortoir, qui ne supportaient pas de se réveiller avec les musiques qu'elle avait enregistré dessus. Décidément, elle ne faisait rien comme les autres. Mais elle, ça la rassurait de se lever avec ça plutôt qu'un sortilège qu'on pouvait rater à cause de la fatigue du soir. En plus, c'était rassurant de se réveiller avec la même chose que quand elle était enfant. D'un geste endormi, elle éteignit la machine qu'elle posait sur son matelas pour jeter un sort d'insonorisation le soir pour que personne ne l'entende. Au final, elle était une adolescente comme les autres, c'était juste qu'elle préférait apprendre plutôt que de passer des heures à se pomponner.

Elle se leva en trainant des pieds et partit se doucher. De nouveau ses pensées dérivèrent. Oui, elle était comme les autres filles, elle aussi elle trouvait Draco Malfoy absolument craquant et Harry Potter des plus sexys. Mais personne ne penserait à invité Hermione Granger, l'intello de service, à participer à une conversation sur les garçons. Pourtant, elle pourrait leur en apprendre plus que ce qu'elles croyaient. Par exemple, elle savait qu'Harry détestait toutes ses greluches qui se pâmaient sur son passage et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était sa meilleure amie et pas les autres. Accessoirement, c'était aussi pour ça que son regard dérivait un peu trop souvent sur Draco, parce que c'était un des rare à ne pas dire amen à tout ce qu'il faisait et disait. Il rêvait de s'en faire un ami… enfin, façon de parler, ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêchait de dormir, mais au fond, il l'aimait bien. Et elle aussi. Quand il n'y avait pas ses crétins d'amis de Serpentards avec lui, en Arithmancie, par exemple, il était relativement sympathique. Bon, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils se parlaient courtoisement et chacun reconnaissait l'intelligence de l'autre.

Elle sortit de la cabine de douche, quittant à regret l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps. Quand elle retourna dans le dortoir après s'être séchée, les autres filles commençaient à se lever. Hermione s'habilla et pris un livre posé sur sa table de nuit avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Elle s'assit un dans fauteuil et commença à lire, sachant que ses deux amis se réveilleraient à coup sûr en retard et qu'elle avait un bon quart d'heure devant elle.

Elle releva la tête de son bouquin quand elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule. Elle sourit en voyant Harry avec ses cheveux décoiffés.

- _Ron est déjà partit petit déjeuner, il avait « trop la dalle » selon lui,_ dit-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment que son ami soit passé devant Hermione sans la prévenir quand on savait à quel point ils aimaient se disputer. Sauf que les deux aimaient avoir le dernier mot et c'était trop souvent Hermione qui l'avait au goût du rouquin.

Elle se leva et ils rejoignirent Ron dans la Grande Salle pour manger avec lui. Harry s'assit à côté de lui et remplit son assiette à ras bord avant de commencer à engloutir son bacon. La jeune femme, plus modérée, se contenta de deux tartines grillées avec de la confiture de framboise et un verre de jus de citrouille. Puis le courrier arriva, et elle mit rapidement cinq Noises dans la petite pochette que portait la chouette. Elle sauta les premières pages pour arriver à celle consacrée aux célébrités et lut la page avec intérêt.

- _Comment tu fais pour être aussi intelligente et lire ce genre d'ânerie ?_ lui demanda Ron avec tout le tact dont il était capable.

- _Ce ne sont pas âneries,_ répliqua Hermione. _Je m'informe des rumeurs sur notre cher Harry ici présent._

- _Trop aimable 'Mione, mais t'abrutis pas le cerveau pour moi._

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit. Elle comprenait qu'Harry puisse en avoir par-dessus la tête de toutes les idioties qui étaient racontées dans la Gazette du sorcier. Tout le monde savait à quel point les femmes aimaient les potins. Et puis, c'était vrai que c'était drôle de voir toutes les idioties qu'ils écrivaient sur Harry ? A tous les coups si elle faisait un annuaire avec les meilleures rumeurs, Fred et George ferait n'importe quoi pour l'avoir. En secouant la tête, elle se leva, suivit de Ron et d'Harry qui trainaient les pieds pour aller en classe de Sortilège.

Tout en attendant que le professeur Flitwick, les deux garçons commencèrent à parler de Quidditch. Il n'y avait vraiment que les garçons pour pouvoir parler de ça non-stop. Après le Football des moldus, le Quidditch des sorciers, les hommes étaient vraiment les mêmes partout. Mais au moins, ça prouvait qu'ils étaient tous des humains malgré les différences culturelles. Lassée de les écouter, Hermione préféra se remémorer se qu'ils avaient vu au cours précédent, récitant les sortilèges dans sa tête pour être sûr de bien savoir les prononcer. Elle chuchotait ses sorts à voix basse quand le petit professeur passa à côté d'elle en enjoignant les élèves à entrer dans sa salle de sa petite voix fluette. Docilement, les Griffondors, pour une fois seuls dans cette matière, entrèrent en classe et s'assirent derrière une table.

Le professeur Flitwick trottina derrière son bureau et monta sur sa pile de livre pour compter ses élèves. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que le compte était bon, il commença à présenter son cours :

_- Bonjour tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas découvrir un nouveau sortilège contrairement à se que je vous avais dit la dernière fois. Au vu des nombreux échecs que vous avez essuyé la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, j'ai pensé qu'une deuxième séance d'entrainement ne vous ferait pas de mal. Bien, qui peut nous rappeler ce que nous avons vu la dernière fois ?_

Hermione leva aussitôt la main suppliant presque le professeur du regard pour qu'il l'interroge. Mais son regard glissa sur elle sans s'arrêter et il poussa un soupire avant de se décider.

- _Personne d'autre que Miss Granger ? Bien, Miss Brown, pouvez vous réponde à ma question ?_

- _Il me semble que c'était un sortilège pour changer la taille d'un objet,_ dit la jeune fille en se tortillant légèrement sur sa chaise, gênée.

Le professeur lui lança un regard agacé, comme beaucoup, elle ne suivait pas la théorie et ratait la pratique. Il entreprit donc de réexpliquer le but de ce sortilège et rappela la formule avant de laisser les jeunes gens s'exercer. Il passa dans les rangs, critiquant un mouvement de baquette, ou félicitant un sort réussis. Il n'aimait pas spécialement les bavardages pendant son cours, mais tolérait les chuchotements si les exercices demandés étaient fait.

C'est comme ça qu'Hermione, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, se retrouva presque harcelée par un Harry inquiet.

- _Je sais que ça ne va pas, raconte moi tout,_ lui disait pour la dixième fois au moins le brun, soutenu par Ron, même s'il évitait de le montrer ouvertement.

- _Rien, il n'y à rien,_ soupira Hermione. Elle voyait bien que son ami ne la croyait pas. Autant il pouvait être particulièrement aveugle concernant certaines choses évidentes, autant dès qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses amis, il repérait le moindre changement. Mais, là, elle se voyait vraiment mal lui dire qu'elle pensait à des garçons.

Il lui fit des yeux de chiens battu, espérant la faire craquer. Mais elle jeta un regard en coin à Ron qui faisait ses exercices en les écoutant discrètement. Elle fit signe à Harry d'attendre un peu et lança son sortilège. Le cube rouge qui se tenait devant elle rétrécit jusqu'à devenir aussi petit que son ongle. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait en voyant son résulta et se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du brun.

- _Je te dirais ça tout à l'heure._ Et elle lui fit un discret clin d'œil auquel il répondit pour lui montrer qu'il avait comprit.

Le reste du cours se passa calmement malgré les regards jaloux que Ron leur lançait parfois. Il avait l'impression d'être exclut de leur groupe et ça le blessait profondément. Le reste de la journée passa de la même façon. Hermione souriait étrangement et les yeux de Harry brillait et cherchait toutes les occasions possible pour la voir seule. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils laissaient le roux seul, au contraire, ils parlaient tous ensemble mais il sentait que les deux autres partageaient quelque chose sans lui. Bah, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, après tout, ça arrivait qu'il partage des choses avec Harry sans en toucher un mot à son amie.

C'est donc en papotant que le trio inséparable entra dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Depuis la veille, l'atmosphère s'était considérablement allégée, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle le reste.

* * *

Une petite review s'il vous plait? Si j'en ai pas assez je me met en grève... non je rigole, mais a fait toujours super plaisir ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Titre: Le voleur de souvenirs

Raiting: Toujours K

Couples: Futur HPDM

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, sinon, piouf, il s'en serait passé des choses !

Enjoy !

* * *

Il était 19h30. A cette heure là, on pouvait dire que tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle, que ce soit pour commencer ou pour finir de manger. Les professeurs étaient tous attablés, sans aucune exception. Même Dumbledore était là, pour la deuxième fois consécutive. Pourtant, tout le monde sentait que l'atmosphère était beaucoup plus détendue que la veille. Enfin, tout le monde à part le directeur et les Serpentards.

Les verts et argents semblaient tous inquiets ou presque. Ils ne savaient pas comment se défendre de ça. Ils étaient les plus rusés parmi toutes les autres maisons, mais comment imaginer un plan sans savoir ce qu'on avait à affronter. Draco tapotait la table avec le bout de ses doigts, agacé et s'attirait des regards intrigués de la part de Blaise et de Pansy. Pas qu'ils ne sachent pas ce qui inquiétait leur ami, mais c'était plutôt rare de le voir aussi nerveux devant tout le monde. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de le laisser, pour une fois, tranquille, et se mirent à bavarder entre eux.

A côté d'eux, les yeux de Draco dérivèrent machinalement sur Harry, à l'autre bout de la salle. Il le regardait, hypnotisé par ses yeux verts bouteilles. C'était bizarre parce que ça ne le faisait qu'avec les siens, c'était pour ça qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui lancer des piques à chaque fois. Il était un Malfoy, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se perdre dans le regard de qui que ce soit. Et en même temps, cette histoire de vol de souvenir… Son père voudrait à coup sûr des informations sur ce phénomène et il n'était pas pressé de lui apprendre qu'il ne savait rien du tout et qu'il était aussi effrayé par cette chose inexpliquée que les autres.

Il regardait toujours pensivement Harry manger quand il vit une lumière. Il se sentit attirée par elle, par sa douce clarté. Il en oublia jusqu'aux beaux yeux du brun. Il ne réalisa que trop tard que c'était la même lumière dorée que la veille. Il sentit la peur montée en lui, lais tellement ensevelie sous une couche félicité. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps, il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, d'émettre le moindre son pour prévenir les autres de la lumière qui tombait lentement vers un jeune homme de sixième année. D'ailleurs il était tout aussi hébété que lui, regardant avec effroi ce qui allait lui arriver. Le garçon de Poufsouffle avait les larmes aux yeux, il le voyait avec une étrange assiduité. Petit à petit, tout le monde vit la lumière descendre, et un silence de mort envahit la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore murmura un sortilège, puis un deuxième. Mais rien n'y fit. La lumière fit léviter de garçon qui ne semblait plus avoir peur. Il avait plutôt un air résigné sur le visage. Puis, comme la première fois il redescendit lentement au sol, évanouit mais un sourire aux lèvres.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco vit autre chose que de l'amusement dans les yeux du directeur quand il le regarda, comme tous les autres, pour voir sa réaction. Et cet étonnement mêlé de stupeur lui fit plus peur que n'importe quelle déclaration tragique. Tout le monde savait que Dumbledore était le seul à tenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais si quelque chose lui faisait peur alors qu'il était le plus grand sorcier du monde magique, alors comment le problème allait-il être réglé ? Personne n'osait troubler le silence de mort qui s'était installé. Finalement, il se leva, lentement, semblant avoir vieillit de dix ans d'un seul coup.

- _Mes chers enfants, mes chers professeurs… Nous faisons face à un évènement sans précédent dans l'histoire de Poudlard,_ commença t'il d'une voix douce et apaisante. _Nous allons faire des recherches à se sujet et vos familles seront prévenues si ce phénomène venait à se reproduire. En attendant, faites attention à vous et à vos amis._

Puis se rassit, un air grave sur le visage. Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur MacGonagall qui se leva, lança un sort de lévitation sur le corps du jeune garçon et sortit de la Grande Salle. Personne ne se remis à parler, pas comme la dernière fois où chacun y allait de son commentaire. Non, là, les gens restaient pétrifiés. Et lui dans tout ça ? Il cherchait se qu'il pourrait bien dire à son père sur cet évènement, il exigerait un résumer complet de la situation pour le donner à son Seigneur. Mais il ne voulait pas devenir un informateur ! Ce serpent était bien trop louche pour qu'il lui fasse confiance, à tous les coups il les poignarderait dans le dos. Et il était un Malfoy que diable, il ne s'agenouillerait devant personne !

Le professeur de Métamorphose ne revint pas durant le repas, ce qui n'étonna personne. Le professeur Chourave la suivit peu de temps après, un air inquiet sur son visage d'habitude jovial. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne se passe pas la même chose que pour la jeune Serdaigle de la veille, mais sans y croire réellement.

Les élèves et les professeurs finirent de manger sans grand appétit, chacun picorant dans son assiette sans faire honneur au plat. En fait, seul Ron manga la même quantité que d'habitude, s'attirant un regard réprobateur d'Hermione auquel il répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave qu'il devait négliger son estomac, sinon à cause d'Harry, il aurait frôlé la mal nutrition. Le brun fit un sourire à la jeune fille et fini également son assiette. Ça ne servait à rien de se ruiner la santé pour quelque que chose pour laquelle on ne pouvait rien. Et puis c'était tout de même le problème de Dumbledore, pour une fois ce n'était ni sanglant ni diabolique, donc ce n'était pas Voldemort. Il en eut presque un sourire, pour une fois que ce n'était pas contre lui.

Une fois que Ron eut fini d'engloutir sa part de tarte à la mélasse, ils se levèrent tous les trois, accompagnés de Ginny qui voulait savoir s'ils essaieraient de trouver qui était l'auteur de cette mystérieuse lumière. La jeune rousse adorait les aventures qu'elle lisait et que Ron lui racontait, elle savait aussi qu'Harry se retrouvait régulièrement mêlé à des situations dignes de ses livres. Alors, ce coup ci, s'il y avait une aventure, elle voulait en être. C'est vrai quoi, c'était toujours les garçons qui s'amusaient, ce n'était pas juste. Elle et Hermione étaient toutes les deux d'accord sur ce point là : il y avait trop de héro et pas assez d'héroïne. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

Ils mirent les fauteuils de la Salle commune en cercle pour pouvoir se voir et chacun s'installa dedans et se mit à son aise.

- _Alors Harry, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? _Les yeux de la jeune rousse s'étaient mis à briller d'anticipation, effrayant légèrement son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit. Qu'on le lâche un peu avec les « Sauvez le monde sorcier, Monsieur Potter ! » mis à toutes les sauces.

- _Je… Je ne sais pas Ginny. Pour l'instant on devrait peut être laissé faire Dumbledore, il saura mieux que nous de quoi il s'agit_, proposa t'il presque timidement, ne voulant pas avoir à faire à une furie rousse qui ne le quitterait pas d'une semelle tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à ses attentes.

Elle le regarda d'un air déçu avec une moue boudeuse. Ron vola au secours de son meilleur ami, bravant sa sœur qui n'allait surement pas apprécier.

- _Il a raison, on peut ne pas lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque comme ça._

- _Pourtant ça te ferait du bien !_

Ses oreilles rougirent et il fusilla sa sœur du regard, il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Hermione l'interrompit. Elle ne voulait pas assister à une de leur traditionnelle dispute.

- _Il a raison Ginny,_ elle leva la main pour ne pas qu'elle l'interrompe et continua. _Pour l'instant, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose mais on peut toujours se renseigner sur les sorts qui affectent la mémoire. Dans le pire des cas, ça nous apprendra quelque chose._

Le roux bougonna un peu, absolument pas motivé à passer ses journées à la bibliothèque à faire du travail supplémentaire comme lors de leur première année et Harry eut un sourire crispé, c'était bien beau d'étudier, mais si Dumbledore était inquiet face à tout ça, ils avaient peu de chance de trouver quelque chose dans les livres de Poudlard, même ceux de la réserve. Mais les deux filles avaient l'air si ravies d'avoir enfin trouvé quelque chose à faire pour ne pas se sentir inutiles, qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de les couper dans leur enthousiasme. Surtout que ça pouvait se révéler être une excellente idée dont son amie avait le secret.

- _On ira voir demain après midi, _dit-il, sans se préoccuper du regard blessé que lui lança Ron qui espérait un soutien de sa part pour y échapper.

- Tu _devrais le savoir pourtant Ronnie, ce que femme veut, femme obtient,_ déclara Ginny en riant, amusée de voir que son frère ne paraissait absolument pas enchanté à l'idée de passé son temps libre à chercher quelque chose.

Il grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante avant de pousser un long soupir tragique. Les femmes avaient toujours LE bon argument qui ferait plier n'importe qui. Ce n'était pas lui arriverait à y résister. Et puisque Harry ne l'aidait même pas, ce n'était la peine d'y aller à un contre deux.

- _Je vais me coucher_, finit-il par dire en rassemblant sa dignité, un air noble collé au visage qui fit rire tout le monde. Ce ne fut pas ça qui l'arrêta mais un petit sourire prit place au coin de ses lèvres, montrant qu'il n'était pas fâché et qu'il les aiderait, même avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde.

Quelques minutes après, Harry annonça également qu'il allait au lit, disant qu'il vérifierait par la même occasion si Ron était bien près à aller lire un livre. Il embrassa les deux filles sur la joue en leur souhaitant bonne nuit et monta l'escalier qui montait jusqu'au dortoir des garçons.

Restées seule devant le feu, Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent en souriant. Un moment entre fille c'était tellement rare avec toute la fratrie Weasley qui surveillait de près leur jeune sœur.

- _Il n'est pas encore très tard, on peut peut-être discuter un peu ?_ proposa Ginny avec espoir. Elle considérait Hermione comme sa grande sœur et elles ne pouvaient pas souvent être toutes les deux pour discuter de sujets de filles.

- _Si tu veux oui_, répondit la jeune femme en souriant, _de quoi tu veux parler ?_

Elle fit mine de réfléchir quelque secondes avant de lancer avec des yeux pétillant :

- _Des garçons !_

Hermione rougit un peu, elle fréquentait trop souvent les garçons pour avoir l'habitude d'en parler avec une autre fille. Et puis, c'était exactement ce à quoi elle pensait le matin même. La rousse sautillait sur son fauteuil en face d'elle, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole. Elle voulait tout savoir mais son amie semblait hésiter à parler.

- _Aller, personne n'en saura rien,_ dit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse. Et pour donner plus de poids à ses dires, elle créa une bulle de silence autour d'elles. _Je t'écoute !_

- _Bon, mais c'est donnant-donnant, tu devras parler aussi !_

- _Oui, oui !_

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle fini par bredouiller quelque chose que Ginny ne compris pas. Sentant qu'elle devait commencer à parler pour qu'Hermione franchisse le pas elle aussi elle lança :

- _Moi, je trouve que se sont les Serpentards qui ont le plus de classe, toutes années confondues._

- _C'est vrai, _lança t'elle, _surtout ceux de sixième année._

- _Dis… tu m'en voudrais si je te disais que le plus sexy, c'est surement Malfoy ?_

- _Tu m'en voudrais si je te disais que je pense la même chose ?_ demanda Hermione en souriant.

Ginny lui répondit par le même sourire, elles venaient de trouver leur sujet de conversation. Tout y passa à son sujet, de la manière de se coiffer, il aurait été beaucoup plus sexy sans gel, à celle de parler. Après avoir critiqué et commenté chacun de ses faits et gestes elle avait commencées à imaginer avec qui il pourrait se mettre en couple.

- _Un homme ou une femme à ton avis ?_ demanda Ginny, les yeux brillants.

- _Je ne sais pas… une femme surement, puisque c'est un Sang-Pur… Mais il irait tellement bien avec un homme !_

- _Il irait bien avec… Non, tu vas m'en vouloir._

- _Mais non, dis moi, avec qui il irait bien ?_

- _Harry,_ dit la rousse en prenant lentement la couleur de ses cheveux à mesure que le silence de son amie s'éternisait.

- _Mmh… t'as raison…ils seraient choux. Mais ça ne te dérangerait pas s'il sortait avec un homme ? Après tout, t'était amoureuse de lui, non ?_

- _Si… forcément un peu… Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir été vraiment amoureuse de lui… ça se rapprocherait plutôt de l'affection qu'on pourrait avoir pour un grand frère protecteur,_ réfléchie la jeune Weasley en papotant l'accoudoir de son fauteuil avec le bout de ses doigts.

Rassurée, Hermione hocha la tête. Elle savait que le brun ne voulait pas avoir de copain ou de copine actuellement, à cause de la menace de Voldemort. En plus, Ron lui arracherait surement la tête s'ils sortaient un jour ensemble, alors ça valait mieux pour tout le monde que les sentiments de Ginny aient changés. Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses. La jeune Griffondor commençait à papillonner des yeux, fatiguée quand Ginny lui demanda :

- _Tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer de mes mettre ensemble ?_

- _De quoi ?_

- _Tu crois qu'on pourrait essayer de voir si Harry et Malfoy réussirait à s'apprécier assez pour sortir ensemble ?_

- _Je te savais pas aussi portée sur ce sujet,_ rit la jeune femme en regardant sa voisine rougir de gêne. _Mais je pense pas qu'Harry apprécierait qu'on intervienne dans ses affaires amoureuses, même si je ne suis pas contre essayer de les rapprocher un peu._

- _Oui, tu dois avoir raison, mais… c'est tentant quand même_.

Elles se sourirent puis Hermione se leva et s'étira.

- Bon_, ce n'est pas tout, mais il se fait tard. Je vais aller me coucher moi. Bonne nuit Ginny,_ déclara-t-elle.

- _Oui, je crois que je vais y aller aussi. Bonne nuit_.

La rousse brisa sont sortilège d'insonorisation et elles se séparèrent, chacune montant dans son dortoir.

oOoOoOoOo

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore réfléchissait. Devant lui se tenaient Rusard et les professeurs MacGonagall, Flitwick et Snape. Ils étaient ses meilleurs professeurs, mais pourtant, aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'était cette lumière dorée. Quand à lui, elle lui disait quelque chose qu'il avait dut voir dans sa jeunesse. Mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus et il craignait que même grâce à la pensine, la tâche serait difficile. Tous les adultes dans la pièce le regardaient et comptaient sur lui pour trouver une solution. Mon dieu que c'était dur d'avoir été reconnu comme le meilleur sorcier de son époque. Enfin, il fallait bien que quelqu'un s'y colle. Avec son habituel petit sourire en coin, il demanda :

- _Avez-vous une idée de se qui aurait bien put se passer ces deux derniers jours ?_

Tous secouèrent la tête en signe de négation.

- _ça ne vous rappellerait même pas une légende, ou une histoire entendue dans votre enfance ?_ Insista t-il, persuadé que la solution se trouvait là.

De nouveau, personne ne se rappelait de quoique ce soit d'approchant, malgré une vague idée de déjà vu pour le professeur Snape. Avec un soupire, le directeur abandonna temporairement la partie. De toute façon il fallait d'abord mettre en place des protections plus efficaces autour de Poudlard, même pour un temps seulement. C'était d'ailleurs la principale raison de la présence de ces professeurs là en particulier dans son bureau.

- _Bon, je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez à des protections que nous pourrions mettre, en plus de celles déjà présente pour nous assurer de la sécurité de nos élèves. Vous avez le reste de la soirée et vous viendrez demain matin avant vos cours pour que tout puisse être mit en place avant demain soir._ Il attendit le consentement de ses enseignants avant de reprendre. _Rusard je voudrais que vous soyez plus attentif que d'habitude à quoi que se soit sortant de l'ordinaire._

- _Bien Monsieur._

- _Je vais également demander a Hagrid de faire un tour dans la forêt interdite, au cas où._

Malgré l'évidente mauvaise volonté de son concierge, Dumbledore savait qu'il s'acquitterait de sa tâche avec sérieux, quitte à terroriser encore un peu les élèves. Après tout, ça ajoutait encore un peu de secret à cette école, même si elle n'en manquait pas.

Après avoir proposé un bonbon au citron à ses professeurs, il les informa qu'ils pouvaient retourner dans leurs quartiers ce qu'ils firent avec plaisir, heureux de ne pas être forcé à accepter la sucrerie. Une fois les autres adultes partis, Dumbledore se permis sont seul moment de relâchement de soirée et poussa un profond soupir. Il devenait trop vieux pour jouer à ses jeux là. Il se leva sous le regard inquiet des différents portraits qui attendaient avec impatience d'avoir des nouvelles. Il prit un livre dans une armoire fermée à clef et retourna à son bureau. Il l'ouvrit à une page bien précise et commença à lire.

Quand il releva son long nez aquilin des pages jaunies du livre, bien plus tard, un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres et ses yeux s'étaient remis à pétiller.

- _Qu'est ce qui vous fait sourire ainsi, Albus ? _demande un des portraits de façon sévère.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire de manière sibylline. Il avait trouvé sa solution. Le tableau avait beau tempêter, parfois approuver par ses voisins. Il se leva et lança, juste avant de sortir de son bureau :

- _A situation exceptionnelle, mesures exceptionnelles, Dippet._

Il revint deux heures plus tard. La fatigue tirait ses traits mais il paraissait content de lui.

- Vous allez nous expliquer ce que vous trafiquer, maintenant, Albus ? demande le portrait de Dippet, sérieux.

- Vous connaissez ce livre n'est ce pas directeur, demande Dumbledore en lui montrant le vieux livre qu'il lisait.

- Oui.

- Il y a dans ce livre quelques sorts très intéressants, mais très épuisants, qui permettent d'empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou de sortir du parc entourant Poudlard.

Le vieux directeur hocha la tête, il comprenait, c'était une bonne idée. Si le jeteur de sort était encore à Poudlard, il ne pourrait plus sortir et ils pourraient le trouver. S'il était déjà sortit, il ne pourrait plus rentrer. Donc, ils réussiraient forcément à le trouver. Il ne restait plus qu'a espérer que ce soit rapide et qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres malheureuses victimes. L'attente pouvait commencer.

* * *

C'est... c'est drôle, j'ai demandé des reviews au dernier chapitre et j'en ai pas eut... Ce coup ci j'essaye le contraire, je demander rien !


	4. Chapter 3

Me revoila donc pour le 3ème chapitre ^^

Raiting: K+ je dirais parce que ça reste tout joli tout mignon mais entre deux hommes, enfin, vous verrez.

Et puis devinez quoi, j'ai commencer mon année de fac de psycho, déjà que j'ai des idées bizarre, là, c'est la fin des haricots !

Réponse à la review de cat240 : Si, il y a une bien un directeur appeler Dippet, je crois qu'il est mentionné quand Harry va dans les souvenirs de Dumbledore pour y voir Voldemort. Et si t'es toujours pas sûr, wikipedia dit qu'il est le directeur en poste juste avant Dumbledore. En tout cas, merci de ta review ^^

Comme d'habitude rien n'est à moi, mais bon, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Pendant le mois d'Octobre, plus rien de se passa. Enfin, rien en rapport avec la lumière dorée. Sinon, bien sûr qu'il c'était passé des choses. Par exemple, les frères Weasley avaient, on ne savait trop comment, réussis à convaincre certains Griffondors d'emporter avec eux certains de leurs nouvelles sucreries farceuses qui avaient fait beaucoup de dégâts chez les Serpentards. La monumentale crise de nerf qu'avait piqué Malfoy cette fois là, faisait encore pleurer de rire bon nombre de Griffondors. Il fallait dire que le blond prenait sont rôle de préfet très au sérieux et n'hésitait pas distribuer menaces et retenus pour faire régner l'ordre. Et il fallait bien dire que, malgré tous les regards méprisants et les paroles blessantes qu'il dispensait aux rouges et ors, il n'était que rarement injuste, et s'il l'était, c'était parce que Harry était dans les parages et lié de près ou de loin à se qui avait attiré son attention. Et puis, pour être tout à fait sincère, il adorait voir son visage prendre une expression à la fois surprise et outrée qui était des plus comique.

Que dire d'autre ? Dumbledore était encore plus distant qu'avant. Le seul à le voir était Harry Potter et encore, pour une heure ou deux quand le vieil homme voulait lui apprendre un nouveau sort ou lui faire réviser les anciens. Sinon, c'était principalement le professeur MacGonagall qui s'occupait de son entraînement avec sa sévérité et sa discipline habituelle. Il rentrait tous les mercredis, vendredis et samedis totalement lessivé à causse d'elle. Et les autres soirs c'était à cause de son entraînement de Quidditch. En fait, il était constamment épuiser, et ça le mettait sur les nerfs. « Vivement les vacances » était devenu sa phrase favorite.

Bref, le moi d'Octobre ne fut pas différents des mois d'Octobres des autres années.

Le mois de Novembre… Il fut mouvementé, mais pas à cause de la mystérieuse lumière dorée. C'était plutôt parce que le match Serpentard-Griffondor arrivait et que tous les moyens étaient bons pour déstabiliser la maison adverse. Ron s'en donna à cœur joie, avec la bénédiction de ses frangins qui avaient fait une réduction spéciale pour l'occasion. Hermione avait beau le toiser avec colère et lassitude, rien n'y faisait. Harry participait avec plaisir à certaines farces, surtout quand il pouvait faire tourner en bourrique le jeune préfet de Serpentard. Et d'après lui il y arrivait particulièrement bien, même si ce mois-ci, la réciproque était vraie.

Tout l'équipe de Griffondor c'était beaucoup entraînée, négligeant même parfois ses devoirs, au grand dam d'Hermione qui avait boudée pendant presque une semaine et n'avait pas consentie à les aider pour quoi que ce soit. Même Ginny c'était attirée un regard glaciale quand elle lui avait demandé de l'aide pour s'exercer à un sortilège. Tout le monde ce l'était tenu pour dit et le soir même elle put assister au spectacle de l'équipe au grand complet travaillant studieusement dans leur salle commune. Elle s'était alors mise à ricaner intérieurement, ravie d'arriver à ses fins. Ils la remercieraient plus tard.

Puis, après cette soirée consacrée à l'étude pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'Hermione, les entraînements avaient repris, encore plus durs et plus long qu'avant. Harry devait être un excellent capitaine pour que l'équipe supporte sans broncher toutes les séances qu'il leur imposait. A sa décharge, c'était le seul moment où MacGonagall avait accepté d'arrêter leurs entraînements aux sortilèges divers et varier qu'elle lui faisait faire en temps normal. Elle voulait trop voir une fois de plus la coupe de Quidditch dans son bureau cette année en plus de la coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Finalement, après une lutte acharnée des deux camps, les Griffondors avaient gagné de justesse et bon nombre d'entre eux se demandaient encore par quel miracle ça avait bien put arriver. Le match avait mal commencé, les Serpentards c'étaient également beaucoup entraîné et ils avaient enchaîné les points, Ron ne réussissant pas à arrêter le souaffle à chaque fois malgré sa rage et sa bonne volonté. En voyant ça, Harry avait scruté les environs avec plus d'assiduité encore pour trouver rapidement le vif d'or et terminer se match qui tournait définitivement en leur défaveur. Serpentard menait 80 à 10, et ils étaient bien partis pour agrandir encore plus l'écart qui les séparait. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve le vif d'or. Il le fallait, il le fallait !

Et il l'avait vu ! Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure il l'avait aperçut. Sauf que Malfoy aussi. Le brun était sûr qu'il gagnerait, il l'avait toujours fait. Mais il avait oublié un détail. Un petit détail qui prenait ici toute son importance. Pendant l'été, lui avait grandit, beaucoup, il avait enfin fait sa poussée de croissance. Et il avait prit du muscle, de façon visible. Inévitablement, il avait prit du poids, il n'était plus le gamin chétif de l'année d'avant. Alors que son adversaire blond avait grandit, bien évidement, comme tous les garçons à cet âge, mais il était resté mince et fin. Il était donc plus léger que lui. Fatalement, il était aussi plus rapide. Il ne dut sa victoire qu'a une grande habileté et un insecte. Oui, un insecte. Une sorte de gros papillon était apparut juste au bon moment dans le champ de vision de Malfoy qui avait eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Il en aurait presque remercié le blond s'il ne l'avait pas fusillé des yeux dès que ses doigts se furent refermés sur la petite balle.

- _J'aurais dû gagner Potter, et tu le sais,_ siffla t'il à son oreille aussitôt qu'Harry fut descendu de son ballai.

Il essaya de lui réponde mais le jeune homme avait disparu et beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient agglutinés autour de lui pour le félicité. Intérieurement, il savait que l'autre garçon avait raison, mais il décida de ne plus y penser, juste de se concentrer sur la fête qui allait se dérouler dans la salle commune des Griffondor dès que l'équipe se serait douchée et changée.

Oui, le mois de Novembre avait été amusant mais n'était pas sortit de l'ordinaire.

Et puis le mois de Décembre était arrivé, froid comme jamais. C'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'un pas immense dans le rapprochement des maisons à cette occasion. Dans leur cours de potion, encore et toujours commun entre Griffondor et Serpentard il se passa quelque chose qui donna des cauchemars à Snape pour plusieurs jours. En effet, le froid dans les cachots était terrible et, malgré les capes et les écharpes, les élèves grelotaient et malgré ses grands airs, des frissons parcouraient parfois l'échine du professeur. Or, il était hors de question qu'il avoue cette faiblesse et fasse déplacer ses cours dans une autre salle pourvue d'une cheminée. Mais il tenait à sa réputation de professeur sadique ne se préoccupant que très moyennement du bien être de ses élèves. Donc, comme d'habitude, il les avait deux par deux, Griffondor avec Serpentard, et de préférence qui n'avaient aucune affinité. Son filleule s'était donc retrouver avec Potter. Il en était bien désolé pour lui, mais rien ne le ferait changer de place. Peut être que, pour une fois, il aurait tout de même put faire un effort. Mais c'était trop tard. Il les avaient vus, il les avait entendus. Et il ne s'en remettrait surement jamais.

Ce jour là, il faisait trop froid pour que leurs deux heures de potion pratique hebdomadaires se fassent correctement. Mais, refusant de ne rien faire à la place il avait décidé de faire deux heures de théorie, en plus de celles habituelles. Il avait donc reformé ses binômes préférés avec un grand sourire que les élèves qualifieraient de sadique, rien que pour le plaisir des yeux et c'était mit à expliquer les propriétés magiques de la potion qu'ils auraient du faire se jour là. Moitié attentif à ce qu'il écrivait au tableau, moitié à sa classe, il avait remarqué du coin de l'œil que, petit à petit, ses élèves c'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres. Et tout avait dérapé à partir de la. Il les avait entendus chuchoter au premier rang mais un mot avait attiré don attention.

- _S'il te plait Malfoy, en plus t'en a autant envie de moi._

- _Vire t'es pattes de là Potter,_ avait soufflé le blond, sans vraiment d'entrain.

- _Personne ne le saura !_

Et ça avait continué comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, lui faisant se demander ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre les deux garçons qui, habituellement, ne pouvaient pas se parler sans se sauter à la gorge. Il continua de les surveiller, un peu plus attentivement qu'avant sans qu'aucun des autres élèves ne s'en aperçoive.

- _Bon, mais c'est bien parce que j'en peux plus Potter. Et si j'en entends parler par qui que se soit, je viens t'arracher la tête, c'est clair ?_

- _Comme de l'eau de roche !_ répondit joyeusement son voisin.

Et se fut là, à se moment très précis que Snape eut le choque de sa vie. Oui, de sa vie, rien n'avait jamais pu le surprendre autant. Il en avait même arrêté de parler et été resté la bouche entre ouverte, les yeux écarquillé de stupeur. Et il était resté comme ça presque une minute ! Il avait vu le Serpentard jeté un regard circulaire autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne faisait attention à eux et s'était blottit contre la poitrine du Survivant qui l'avait entouré de ses bras. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était le petit soupire de bien être qu'ils avaient tous les deux poussé !

Pendant que le professeur essayait, sans succès, de se remettre de cette vision, Draco se colla un peu plus étroitement contre le brun. Dieu que ça faisait du bien d'être de nouveau au chaud, même s'il devait pour ça dépendre des bras de son ennemi. Et d'après le soupire de contentement de Potter, il pensait la même chose que lui. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à savoir :

- _Tu diras rien, hein Potter ?_

- _Je me ferais autant lyncher que toi si quelqu'un était au courant de tout ça,_ répondit le brun avec sourire. _Mais en attendant, je profite._

Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux blond de Malfoy et respira un grand coup.

- _Je ne suis pas de la Cocaïne Potter._

- _Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez ça, vous les sorciers._

- _C'est nous qui l'avons montré aux moldus_, ricana le blond en voyant sa tête surprise.

- _ça m'étonne pas tien…_

Draco eut un rictus et reporta son attention sur son parrain qui n'arrivait toujours pas à reprendre totalement ses esprits et essayait de continuer son cours comme si de rien n'était.

- _Il est bizarre Snape, tu ne trouves pas ?_ demanda Harry au bout de quelques minutes.

Le blond fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

- _La ferme, je n'entends rien._

Harry secoua la tête mais ne dit plus rien, se contentant de regarder ce qu'écrivait le blond dans ses bras sans comprendre grand-chose. Pourtant, ce n'était pas de la mauvaise volonté. Juste que Snape ne rendait pas sa matière intéressante, du moins pour lui et les autres Griffondors. Et puis, se disputer avec les Serpentards était quand même autrement plus intéressant et surtout, ça demandait beaucoup plus de réflexion. Il fallait prévoir et imaginer beaucoup de choses, prendre en compte un grand nombre de facteurs et pleins d'autres choses pour réussir à piéger un membre de cette maison. Oui, vraiment, c'était un vrai travail de stratégie et d'analyse.

Il posa son menton sur la tête blonde dans son cou et commença à somnoler. Un sourire béat étira ses lèvres. C'était quand même la belle vie. Il pouvoir dormir en potion sans que le professeur ne dise quoi que ce soit, profiter d'une jolie bouillotte qui ne l'obligeait même pas à suivre et avait la joie de voir Snape perdre son latin à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur eux. Oui vraiment, c'était le plus beau cours de sa vie.

- _Aah !_ fit-il douloureusement quand son voisin lui envoya son coude dans l'estomac. _Qu'est ce qui te prend !_

- _Tu bave dans mes cheveux. Et écoute un peu, je ne suis pas la pour être ta nourrice._

Il grogna un peu pour la forme mais essaya de suivre les explications portant sur les propriétés que prenaient les feuilles de laurier dans la potion parce qu'elles étaient mélangées à des poils de licorne. Il tint deux minutes avant de geindre :

- _Mais je ne comprends rien !_

- _Tu vas te taire oui !_

- _Mais tu m'as dit d'écouter, c'est ce que je fais. Sauf que je ne comprends absolument rien. Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?_ demanda le Survivant avec un grand sourire, ravi de pouvoir se disputer avec Malfoy.

Ce dernier se pinça l'arête du nez et prit une grand inspiration pour se calmer. Non, tuer celui qui devait sauver le monde sorcier n'était pas une bonne idée, il ne fallait pas laisser libre cour à ses pulsions même si cet abrutit le méritait amplement. Et puis ça ferait tâche sur son dossier pour l'école qu'il voulait intégrer après Poudlard. Il décida donc de l'ignorer et de ne pas le frapper. C'était quand même grâce à lui qu'il était au chaud et confortablement installer pour l'instant et non en trin de se geler comme les autres. Finalement, il avait quand même une autre utilité que celle de l'emmerder. Il recommença à prendre ses notes, agacer de voir qu'il lui manquait une petite partie de cours qui c'était déroulée alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au dessus du tableau. Encore trois quarts d'heure à tenir. Peut être qu'il pourrait expliquer à Potter en quoi consistait la potion, ce serait déjà un bon début. Mais… la flemme. C'était plus drôle de le voir se démener comme un beau diable pour exécuter à la lettre les consignes données par Snape mais se planter lamentablement à cause d'une simple erreur de timing. C'était méchant, hein ? Non, c'était Malfoy et purement Serpentard, bref, c'était tout lui.

Mis à part cet événement qui aurait fait s'évanouir de bonheur Dumbledore s'il avait été au courant... D'ailleurs, il l'était surement et ça expliquerait bien des choses. Bref, à part ce petit moment de tendresse inter maison, rien ne vint perturber la fougue et le bonheur de l'apprentissage qui régnait dans Poudlard en ce beau mois de Novembre.

Et puis vint Décembre. Décembre… le mois de la joie et des fêtes en familles où entre amis. Le mois du calendrier de l'avant, du sapin de Noël et des cadeaux. Peut être même que, cette année enfin, le grand rêve du directeur se réaliserait. Oui, peut être qu'enfin il réussirait à rapprocher les Maisons. Alors cette année encore, il allait trouver un plan pour parvenir à ses fins, et ce coup-ci, ça marcherait.

Une fois les fiches d'inscriptions remplies pour savoir qui resterait à l'école lors des vacances, il apparut que seul une quinzaine d'élèves ne retourneraient pas dans leur famille. Harry, Hermione et Draco en faisaient partis. Comme pour toutes les autres années où si peu de jeunes étaient restés, les cinq tables furent enlevées et remplacées par une unique qui pouvait accueillir élèves et professeurs. Les premiers jours se passèrent bien et calmement. Chacun se reposait et restait gentiment dans sa salle commune.

Le 24 Décembre, tout le monde fut invité par le directeur à participer à la veillée de Noël. Les professeurs qui étaient restés n'avaient plus l'air aussi sévère que d'habitude. Même MacGonagall était souriante et riait avec plaisirs aux blagues de Dumbledore. Les jeunes, d'abord réservés, avait finis par plaisanter entre eux, et, grâce à Hermione qui avait fait le premier pas, avaient même fini par parler avec les adultes de la pluie et du beau temps, sans se soucier du respect qu'ils leur devaient habituellement. En fait, seuls les deux Serpentards restaient seuls et muets dans leur coin.

Draco jeta un regard au gosse de quatrième année à côté de lui et soupira. Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort ici et en voulait à son père de ne pas avoir accepté qu'il revienne pour les vacances. Il pouvait presque entendre sa voix quand il avait reçut la lettre qui le lui annonçait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait d'avantages d'informations sur la lumière voleuse de souvenir, il serait plus utile ici, et toutes ces choses qu'un père ne devrait jamais dire à son fils. Il n'était pas triste d'être délaisser, non, après tout, son père avait toujours été distant. Il était lassé de tout ça et déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir sa mère et lui offrir le cadeau qu'il lui avait trouvé. Le lui envoyer, ça n'était pas pareil... Il releva la tête en soupirant, se demandant combien de temps il devrait encore supporter tout ce cirque, et croisa deux iris verts qui le regardaient avec malice. Il regarda Harry suspicieusement, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien put préparer pour le regarder avec cette tête là.

- _Tu sais Malfoy, c'est Noël, paix sur la terre et tout ça,_ chuchota Harry en se penchant un peu pour se rapprocher de lui. _On pourrait peu être faire ami-ami._

- _En quel honneur ?_ demanda le blond avec l'air supérieur qui le caractérisait si bien.

- _En cadeau pour le directeur, il sera ravi._

- _N'importe quoi,_ dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais il ne pu pas s'empêcher d'être tenté, il s'ennuyait tout de même tout seul dans son coin. Bon, la conversation risquait de ne pas être très intellectuelle, c'était des Griffondors quand même, ils n'avaient pas le raffinement des Serpentards. La preuve était les yeux de chien battu que lui adressait Harry.

- _Très bien._

Avec un sourire, le brun se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Hermione. Un sourire fleurit lentement sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se retourna vers Draco avec les yeux brillant.

- _Je suis contente que tu puisses oublier la rivalité entre nos deux Maisons,_ dit-elle, ravie.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, il n'avait jamais parlé d'oublier que leurs Maisons devaient se détester, juste de faire une trêve. Fâché, il fixa l'autre qui lui renvoya un visage parfaitement innocent et totalement niais. Soit, alors juste pour cette soirée, il ferait un petit effort. Mais rien qu'un petit et faire en sorte que personne n'apprenne ce petit relâchement ne devrait pas être trop dur.

Un très léger sourire étira sa bouche vers le haut et il répondit par l'affirmative.

La veillée de Noël fut très réussie et las cadeaux que chacun trouva au pied de son sapin furent splendides, il eut même un petit cadeau en plus, de la part de Dumbledore, aux anges depuis qu'il avait vu son présent à lui de la part de ses élèves.


	5. Chapter 4

Et bien, voila la suite, dont les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas *un jour, un jour...*. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le dernier alors profitez en parce que j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour les écrire et je vais bientôt me retrouver en rupture de stock XD Mais ça c'est mon problème, pas le votre alors bonne lecture !

* * *

Au retour des vacances de Noël, tout le monde retrouva avec joie le vieux château et toute l'angoisse des premiers mois avait été oubliée. Les amis étaient heureux de se retrouver et rechignaient à aller se coucher pour être en forme à leur première journée de cours de la nouvelle année. Mais les préfets, éternels raisonnables, faisaient monter les plus récalcitrants en quelques menaces bien senties.

Le premier soir où la totalité des élèves furent réunis dans la Grande Salle fut un peu tendu, il fallait bien le dire. Mais, arrivé au dessert, rien n'était encore arrivé. L'ambiance se détendit de façon perceptible et on put entendre des éclats de rire dans la salle comme il aurait du toujours en être.

A la table des Griffondors, Ron racontait avec un air important ses vacances.

- _Il y avait du monde cette année pour Noël, je vous promets. Toute la famille s'était donné rendez-vous !_

- _Vous êtes nombreux à chaque vacance Ron… _dit Hermione avec son éternel ton raisonnable.

- _Non, mais encore plus !_ disait Ron, le tout accompagné par de grands signes de bras. _Il y avait les deux frères de ma mère, ma Tante Tessy, un max de cousins et cousines de Papa que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie…_

- _Moi aussi ma grand-mère invite beaucoup de monde à Noël,_ ajouta Neville, _au fil des années on finit par les connaître._

- _En attendant j'aurais préféré le passer avec vous. Je suis sûr qu'il c'est passé des tas de choses intéressantes !_

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent avant de décider d'un commun accord de ne rien dire à Ron de se qui c'était passé le 24 Décembre au soir. Le jeune homme était trop rancunier et n'aurait jamais accepté que ses amis aient pu faire autre chose qu'insulter Malfoy lors d'un dîner. Il avait de bonnes raisons, certes, mais les deux autres n'avaient jamais réellement pu comprendre l'ampleur de l'insulte que faisait le blond aux Weasley disant qu'ils étaient des traitres à leur sang. Mais après tout, que se soit l'un où l'autre, ils avaient été éduqués à se détester.

- _Effectivement,_ répondit Harry en souriant, _on a vu MacGonagall déguisée en Mère Noël, hein Hermione ?_

- _C'est exact, elle était super sexy comme ça, je crois même qu'elle à fait craquer Flitwick._

Ron les regarda alors avec les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, se demandant s'il devait les croire où non.

- _Et tu ne sais pas le meilleur,_ rajouta la jeune femme en se penchant légèrement vers lui pour chuchoter à son oreille, _tu devineras jamais ce qu'a fait Hagrid…_

- _Quoi ?_ demanda anxieusement le rouquin, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il voulait savoir où non.

- _Il a… embrassé Snape !_

- _Non !_ gémit-il. _Vous me faites marcher !_

- _Mais non !_ s'écrièrent en cœur Harry et Hermione avec un grand sourire qui démentait totalement leurs paroles.

Ron les fusilla du regard.

- _Vous vous rendez compte de se que j'ai imaginé à cause de vous ?_

Harry fit « non » d'un signe de tête, toujours hilare, c'était trop facile de le faire marcher. Et comme ça, il ne penserait pas à poser d'autres questions sur le Réveillon. D'ailleurs, lui, l'avait beaucoup aimé. Mais il arrivait à trouver Draco mignon, c'était perturbant. Grâce aux Dursley qui étaient totalement homophobes et son esprit de contradiction, il n'était absolument pas gêné de trouver un autre garçon mignon, ce qui l'embarrassait, c'était que le dit garçon était son ennemi depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard. Mais bon, la vie était trop précieuse pour s'attacher à des futilités comme ça, c'était au moins ce que Voldemort lui avait apprit et c'était, selon lui, une bonne chose. Les autres Griffondors qui les avaient entendus raconter leur baratin à Ron riaient aux éclats et le malheureux rouquin ne savait plus s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Il finit par pousser un soupire théâtrale et déclara :

- _Le jour ou ça arrivera, vous serez les seuls choqués._

- _Arrête, t'imagine MacGonagall comme ça ?_ demanda Seamus.

- _Ben, peut être quand elle était jeune…_ répondit Neville.

- _Tu parles, cette nana à jamais été jeune !_ chuchota Dean dans son oreilles, s'attirant des gloussements de tous ceux qui avaient entendus et qui partageait son opinion.

- _C'est comme Dumbledore, vous l'imaginez jeune, vous ?_

- _Tu sais Ginny, il n'est pas apparut dans un chou,_ déclara Hermione, amusée.

- _T'as tout cassé Herm'…_ gémit Ron.

Elle rit doucement, l'air absolument fière d'elle. C'était trop drôle de faire tourner Ron en bourrique et surtout, très facile. Et puis si jamais les autres Griffondors apprenaient qu'ils avaient passé le réveillon avec Draco Malfoy, Serpentard le plus détesté chez les rouges et ors, ce serait certainement la fin de leur amitié. Le plus drôle pendant cette soirée, ça avait été quand le directeur leur avait annoncé avec un grand sourire, peut être un moqueur, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, que tous les élèves à partir de la sixième année avaient le droit de boire de l'alcool. Après tout, ils étaient presque majeurs. Enfin, ils avaient tous but une coupe de champagne, plus une deuxième, avant de partir dans la salle sur demande pour finir la soirée avec Malfoy sous l'insistance d'Harry. Ils avaient également fait un petit détour per les cuisines et, grâce à Doby, ils avaient pus repartir avec une petite bouteille de Whisky pur feu parce qu'elle avait refusée d'en prendre une de taille normale, prétextant que pour trois, c'était largement suffisant.

Une fois dans la salle, ils avaient fait apparaître des verres, et avaient commencé à boire. Comme n'importe quels adolescents, aucun ne s'était arrêté avant la fin de la bouteille. Ils avaient donc en toute logique, fini joyeux, pas ivre, non, ils savaient tous plus ou moins ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ils étaient très, très détendus. Les sujets de discutions avaient été variés et ils avaient passé une bonne soirée. Peut être Draco plus que les autres puisqu'il avait fini par mettre sa tête sur les cuisses d'Harry pour s'endormir. Les deux Griffondors en avait bien rit. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se demandent comment ils allaient le ramener à son dortoir. Finalement, après beaucoup de gloussements idiots ils étaient resté sur place pour ne pas que le Serpentard se fasse mal. Ce qui était improbable dans l'état où il était. Mais bon, voir Draco si câlin, personne de devait pouvoir s'en vanter. C'était pour ça qu'Hermione et Harry le gardait pour eux, même si ça aurait fait rire de bon cœur la tablée de Griffondors.

- _Et finalement, Fleur a réussit à embarquer Ron chez le coiffeur. Je dois dire que parfois, cette fille sert à quelque chose,_ termina de raconter Ginny sous les rougissements du rouquin qui commençait à en avoir marre que l'on s'acharne sur lui comme ça. Il ne leur avait rien fait qu'il sache ?

Avec un sourire Harry vola au secours de son meilleur ami :

- _T'inquiètes pas Ron, elle dit ça parce qu'elle est jalouse,_ affirma-t-il. Elle _aussi elle aurait voulu les conseils de Fleur._

Ginny fit une tête absolument outrée qui déclencha un nouvel éclat de rire général. Tout le monde savait que la jeune fille n'aimait pas particulièrement la femme de Bill qu'elle trouvait trop superficielle.

- _Bien sûr que non !_

Son visage était rouge tomate et concurrençait ses cheveux. Nelly Jones, sa meilleur amie, approcha la tête de leur groupe et rétorqua :

-_Vous dites tous ça parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous dégluer le regard de son décolleté._

- _Hey, on n'est pas tous comme ça !_ s'exclama Dean.

- _Ah oui ? Donne moi un exemple,_ demanda narquoisement la jeune blonde.

- _…_ il se permit de réfléchir quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer, _Neville !_

Il y eut une seconde de flottement avant qu'Harry n'acquiesce lentement.

- _C'est vrai, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu perdre ses moyens à cause du col d'une fille._

Neuville rougissait violement mais ne prononça pas un mot pour les contredire. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les plantureuses poitrines que certaines femmes lui mettaient sous le nez. Si ça pouvait ne tenir qu'à lui, il leur dirait qu'il se moquait éperdument de leurs seins qui débordaient de leurs T-shirt et leur dirait qu'il les préférait petits et fermes et qui ne ballotaient pas dans tous les sens à chaque mouvement.

Nelly le regarda alors avec intérêt semblant trouver cette catégorie de garçon assez rare pour s'intéresser à chaque représentant masculin qui avait les caractéristiques requises pour y enter. Le garçon détourna rapidement les yeux, gêné par cette insistance.

- _Oh arrête Nel', tu sais très bien que tout le monde n'est pas comme ça,_ demanda Ginny en souriant.

Le jeune fille fit la moue mais se tue. De toute façon, dès que le sujet concernait ses amis de sixième année, elle était sourde à tout argument. Avec bonne volonté, elle tâcha toute de même de suivre la conversation.

Voyant qu'il ne restait presque plus personne dans la Grande Salle, Hermione ne tarda pas à signaler qu'ils devraient tous monter dans leur salle commune pour que les elfes de maisons puissent faire leur travail. Docilement, les six obéir et ils se regroupèrent de nouveau devant la cheminée, bien au chaud dans les fauteuils confortables. La discussion tourna essentiellement autour des vacances de chacun avant qu'ils ne partent tous se coucher, fatigués à cause de l'heure tardive et pour être en forme aux cours du matin du lendemain.

oOoOoOoOo

Pour le trio de Griffondor, journée passa avec une lenteur exaspérante. Ils enchaînaient les heures inutiles comme histoire de la magie et divination et les seuls cours intéressants se passaient en présence des Serpentard, ce qui rendait l'ambiance tendue. Toute fois, il ne se passa rien de spécial grâce aux Princes des maisons respectives qui s'ignoraient totalement et ne se lançaient pas, pour une fois, de piques, au grand bonheur des professeurs concernés.

La journée fut donc calme et monotone. Ils s'attelèrent ensuite à leurs devoirs avant qu'Hermione ne parte à la bibliothèque pour chercher quelque chose que les deux garçons n'avaient pas compris. Ils n'avaient pas non plus vraiment cherché à le savoir, trop heureux que la jeune fille s'éloigne d'eux pour enfin laisser tombé l'ennuyeuse synthèse récapitulative sur l'évolution culturelle des ogres sauvages en Angleterre de l'an 1224 à nos jours. Ils attendirent toute fois quelques instants avant de ranger leurs parchemins pour être sûr qu'elle ne revienne pas et poussèrent un soupire de soulagement.

- _Comment on peut s'intéresser à un truc aussi inutile que la culture des ogres ?_ gémit Ron.

- _Ouai ! En plus je suis sûr qu'il y a rien à dire. Ils ont juste un petit pois dans le crâne,_ rit le brun.

Avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les deux compères se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch pour s'entraîner un peu et s'amuser beaucoup sans travailler. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Ginny et Nelly qui se proposèrent pour jouer avec eux et les suivirent pour aller chercher leurs ballais. Ron fit le gardien, comme d'habitude, les deux filles firent les poursuiveuses et Harry l'attrapeur. Rapidement, l'atmosphère se remplie de rires si bien que quelques Poufsouffles qui discutaient non loin vinrent se joindre à eux pour former une équipe compète.

Ils jouèrent pendant une bonne heure, dans la bonne humeur en échangeant régulièrement les rôles avant que le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard n'arrive et ne les regarde d'un mauvais œil.

- _Dégager ! On a réservé le terrain pour l'équipe de Serpentard,_ leur cria-t-il.

- _C'est bon, pas la peine de s'énerver !_ râla Ron en se posant à terre, manquant de leur dire qu'ils pourraient s'entraîner autant qu'ils voulaient, ils n'atteindraient jamais leur niveau. Mais il se retint.

Le garçon les regarda avec un petit air supérieur et méprisant. Le reste de l'équipe des verts et argents arriva alors que tous les joueurs de l'équipe improvisée finissaient de se poser.

Malfoy regarda fixement Harry quelques secondes avant de se détourner, au grand soulagement de Ginny qui se trouvait à côté du brun. Draco s'éloigna un peu pour mettre ses gants sans se préoccuper des autres. Décidément, il croisait un peu trop souvent le Survivant ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu le faisait encore rougir, pourtant, il tenait bien l'alcool d'habitude, la majorité des Serpentards pouvaient en témoigner. Et là… il s'était rapidement sentit joyeux, comme détaché, incapable de faire autre chose que de céder à ses envies. Et comme par hasard, il avait vu envie d'un câlin. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Pansy quand elle lui disait que l'alcool le rendait adorable et enfantin ? Maintenant qu'il y repensait, la situation avait été tellement gênante, qu'il n'osait plus lui lancer de piques à cause de sa peur de voir ressortir ce moment de faiblesse en défense. Il était vraiment pitoyable, son père le frapperait certainement s'il avait vent de l'histoire, et il aurait raison.

Malgré tout, il garda un air impassible et ses joues restèrent aussi pâles qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était déjà ça. Il ne ressentit même pas de sentiment victorieux en les voyant partir sans pouvoir finir leur partie. Aussitôt qu'il réalisa cela, il secoua la tête. Hors de question qu'il se laisse marcher sur les pieds par un vulgaire Griffondor. Il se rattraperait la prochaine fois, parole de Malfoy.

- _Hey ! Revenez ranger les balles !_ s'époumona le capitaine.

Seul des éclats de rires en provenance des douches lui répondirent, les jeunes sorciers étant ravis de laisser à leurs camarades le soin de tout attraper pour commencer leur entraînement.

- _Ce n'est quand même pas très sympa pour eux… _commença quelqu'un avant de se faire interrompre par Ron.

- _C'est ça le problème avec vous, les Poufsouffles, vous êtes trop gentils, même avec vos ennemis._

Les trois jaunes et noirs se regardèrent en rougissants. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas Poufsouffle pour rien.

- _En même temps, ils ont raison, les Serpentards sont pas vraiment nos ennemis,_ renchéri Harry sous les yeux ébahit de son ami roux qui ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, totalement outré. _C'est vrai, qui peut me dire pourquoi les Griffondors et les Serpentards sont ennemis ?_ Il attendit quelques secondes pour voir si quelqu'un se manifestait et continua devant le silence : _Personne, donc se sont pas vraiment nos ennemis, c'est plutôt une tradition, c'est parce que nos parents nous ont dit que c'était comme ça._

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant quand Ron se décida à marmonner, résumant ce que la plus part pensait :

- _Ils sont tous alliés à Celui-Dont-on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom…_

- _Non,_ répondit machinalement le brun, trop habituer à entendre Dumbledore le dire à chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose contre cette maison.

Son ami le regarda, agacé :

- _On pourrait presque croire que ce vieux fou t'a endoctriné ! C'est vrai, peut être pas tous, mais la totalité des parents sont impliqués dans des affaires louches, les enfants suivront leur traces._

- _Harry à raison,_ dit timidement une jeune Poufsouffle. _J'ai un vieil oncle qui est allé à Serpentard et il a jamais rien fait de mal. Il était juste un peu plus malin que les autres._

Ron la regarda avec colère, il n'appréciait pas que quelqu'un puisse dire qu'il avait tord, surtout quand il s'agissait de quelque chose d'universellement reconnu.

- _De toute façon,_ déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules, _personne ne te l'aurait dit._

La jeune fille baissa la tête et Harry et Nelly le regardèrent avec un air réprobateur. Ce fut dans un silence quasi religieux qu'ils quittèrent les vestiaires pour rentrer dans leurs Salles communes respectives.

Juste derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Hermione attendait les quatre Griffondors de pied ferme. Elle ne semblait pas ravie qu'ils se soient éclipsés pour aller jouer alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore terminé leur devoir d'histoire de la magie. Prenant l'air gêné qui convenait, les deux garçons passèrent devant elle et grimpèrent aussitôt dans leur dortoir comme deux enfants prient en faute et grondés par leur mère. Ils ne virent pas même pas le sourire victorieux qui tira un frisson à Ginny et Nelly qui arrivaient derrière eux, qu'elle fit dans leur dos.

- _Hermione…_ commença timidement la rousse face à son amie qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur en entendant son nom. _Je suis contente d'être ton amie. Vraiment._

- _Pourquoi ça ?_ demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- _Parce que tu fais peur_, lança Nelly avecaplomb.

Plissant les yeux, elle fixa celle qui venait de lui dire ça. C'était une jeune fille de la classe de Ginny, si elle avait bien comprit, donc de quinze ans, elle était assez petite et un peu boulotte. Pas vraiment moche, pas vraiment jolie, mais sa franchise lui donnait un certain charme. Pas du genre à se moquer méchamment des autres, décida-t-elle, aussi prit-elle ça comme un compliment.

- _Merci,_ dit-elle, radieuse.

Nelly parue surprise mais lui retourna rapidement son sourire. Elle sentait qu'elles allaient devenir de bonnes amies.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, le cours de potion ne se passa pas tout à fait comme Snape l'avait prévu. En effet, il avait mit ses deux casse-pieds ensembles, histoire de s'amuser un peu, sauf que son adorable filleul, à qui il avait parfois envie de mettre des claques, avait décidé de faire des siennes. Il avait commencé par refuser que son partenaire regarde ses notes pour vérifier les ingrédients nécessaires. « T'avais qu'à écouter, abrutit » avait-il déclaré, avec raison. Encore, si ça s'était arrêté là, avec un Griffondor faisant preuve d'une mauvaise volonté encore pire que d'habitude, ça serait passé comme une lettre à la poste, comme disent les moldus. Mais non, il avait fallu que cet idiot de Potter mette le bazar en apportant, caché dans les ingrédients pour fabriquer la potion, un peu d'épine de rose en poudre. Résulta : Draco avait une sacrée brulure à l'avant bras droit car leur préparation avait fait beaucoup trop chauffer le chaudron.

- _Potter,_ grinça-t-il à l'adresse de l'élève prit en faute en faisant disparaître la potion d'un coup de baguette pour faire refroidir le chaudron. _Emmenez Monsieur Malfoy à l'infirmerie. Et je retire 20 points à Griffondor pour cette idiotie magistrale._

Sans protester, Harry se leva et, suivit par le blond, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais au Serpentard pour voir si Sa Majesté resterait vivante jusqu'à l'arrivée, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Draco le suivait en tenant son coude pour garder sa manche relevée et reniflait pas intermittence.

- _ça… ça va Malfoy ?_ demanda-t-il timidement.

- _La ferme ! De toute façon t'as jamais su te servir de ton cerveau de protozoaire !_

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire que c'était faux, mais il croisa les yeux gris pleins de larmes contenus de sa Némésis et préféra ajouter :

- _Je suis désolé…_

- _Je me dout_e, ricana l'autre, amer. _Une valeur de ta Maison d'imbéciles bafouée je suppose._

- _Non…_ le brun s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se retourna, surprenant Malfoy qui s'arrêta à une dizaine de centimètres de lui. _C'est parce que tu pleures,_ fini-t-il en essuyant une larme qui se formait au coin de son œil.

D'un geste brusque, il écarta la main bronzée d'Harry.

- _Ne me touche pas ! Je te déteste et je n'ais pas besoin de ta pitié !_ assena-t-il avec hargne avant de le contourner et de repartir d'un bon pas.

Harry resta un instant figé dans le couloir, totalement surpris puis il courut après le blond et attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter. Il hurla de douleur. Le Griffondor le lâcha aussi vite qu'il l'avait attrapé et bredouilla des excuses.

- _Mais putin, t'es un vrai homme de Neandertal !_ cria-t-il, les yeux brillant de fureur et de douleur, à deux doigts de laisser couler des larmes de souffrance. _Réfléchit un peu, merde, t'en à assez fait pour aujourd'hui !_

Il le retint tout de même par le dos de sa robe quand il essaya de repartir et dit :

- _Je… je sais que des fois je ne réfléchis pas beaucoup…_ sous le regard éloquent du blond il se reprit : _bon, c'est vrai, souvent, je préfère agir. Mais je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire mal, je pensais que ça ferait juste rater la potion._

- Si tu apprenais les cours aussi.

- _… C'est vrai,_ admit-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais _je comprends rien depuis la première année alors c'est un peu tard._

Draco hésita, il parlait de mieux en mieux avec Potter, et avec lui, au moins, il n'avait pas à surveiller ses paroles dans la crainte de se qui pourrait être rapporté au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais était-il vraiment près à lier une amitié avec le Survivant, à l'écart de leurs maisons respectives ? Non, surement pas. Un peu gêné d'avoir pensé il haussa les épaules à l'adresse d'Harry et se dépêcha d'aller à l'infirmerie.

- _Madame l'infirmière ?_ demanda Draco en ouvrant la porte.

Deux secondes après, une tornade grise apparut et commença à les houspiller sans leur laisser le temps d'en placer une :

- _Qu'est ce que vous voulez les garçons ? Si vous avez un problème dépêchez vous, je suis très occupée en se moment. Oh, mais mon petit vous êtes brulé, asseyez vous là je reviens._

Docilement, Malfoy s'assit sur un des lits blancs et haussa un sourcil interrogateur en voyant Harry s'adosser au mur face à lui, avec la ferme intention de ne pas y déloger.

- _Tu comptes rester là ?_

- _Oui._

Pomfresh revint alors un petit pot à la main qu'elle tendit à son patient :

- _Mettez ça sur votre brulure, d'ici une heure ça devrait être bon, sinon repassez me voir._ Et elle les mit à la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

- _Tu… tu veux que je te la mette ?_

Draco le regarda suspicieusement et répondit :

- _Non. Pourquoi tu es resté ?_

- _Parce que je crois que je t'aime bien._.

* * *

Un chti' com s'il vous plait? Pour me donner du courage !


	6. Chapter 5

Et voila le 5ème chapitre. Il est plus petit que les autres, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas. En plus je suis presque en retard... mais presque, minuit n'a pas encore sonné...

Sinon, encore et toujours rien ne m'appartient mais c'est pas grave, si c'était à moi je pourrais pas faire autant de fins alternatives que ça XD

Il y a un petit spoil du tome 5, mais je pense que tout le monde est au courant ça.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Finalement, ce fut le 18 Janvier que tout bascula définitivement. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à la l'heure du repas de midi que la lumière frappa une troisième fois. Les élèves n'étaient plus inquiets, la plus part avaient oublié les évènements précédents. Pourtant, quand la douce lumière dorée réapparue au dessus de la table des Griffondors, la mémoire revint à tout le monde.

Harry cru un instant que la lumière se dirigeait sur Ginny, pâle d'effroi et écarquilla les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour l'aider. Mais elle commença à descendre et il vit, avec un soulagement dont il eut honte plus tard, qu'elle se dirigeait vers la fille à côté d'elle. La rousse, une fois s'être aperçut de ça, essaya de la tirer vers elle mais la lumière suivit le mouvement et continua à planer au dessus de la demoiselle. A part les sanglots étouffés de la Griffondor**e** qui c'était écartée de Ginny pour qu'elle ne risque rien, il régnait dans la Grande Salle un silence de mort. Les jeunes savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, il n'avait aucun moyen et la jeune fille c'était résignée à son sort. Elle avait confiance en Dumbledore, elle était certaine qu'il trouverait ne solution pour tous les aider. Elle avait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres quand la lumière la souleva et quand elle perdit doucement conscience, tout devenant floue devant ses yeux.

Quand son corps retomba sur le sol, entre les deux tables, MacGonagall se leva lentement, pâle et frappa trois fois dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

- _Je vous pris de garder votre calme. Continuez votre repas, Madame Pomfresh et le directeur feront le nécessaire._

Puis fit le tour de la salle, lança un sort de lévitation sur le corps de la Griffondoreet sortit de la Grande Salle.

Le reste du repas se fit en silence. Ginny pleurait doucement dans les bras d'Harry qui n'avait pas pu refuser, même s'il savait que ça n'avait pas la même signification pour chacun d'entre eux. Il considérait la jeune Weasley comme sa petite sœur et l'aimait comme telle, mais elle, avait été amoureuse de lui. Il le savait et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas la lâcher pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, il avait eut trop peur pour elle. Hermione restait face à son assiette, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait déjà aidé cette élève et ne se rappelait même plus de son nom. Elle trouvait ça terrible. Nelly s'était rapprochée de Neville et semblait attendre quelque chose de lui, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ron et le reste de la tablée restait silencieux, choqué de se rendre compte que la lumière pouvait réellement frapper partout où bon lui semblait. Ils le savaient, mais la voir s'attaquer à quelqu'un de proche de soit le rendait plus réel encore.

Le surlendemain, tous les élèves eurent la surprise de voir la jeune fille amnésique, comme tous les autres, de retour à la table des Griffondors. Beaucoup n'osèrent pas lui adresser à parole mais Ginny, qui avait essayé de la sauver s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit. La brune le lui retourna et se présenta :

- _Salut, je m'appelle Naura. Enfin, tu le sais peut être déjà, désolée._ Elle eut un rire un peu nerveux, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- _Non, ne t'inquiète pas, on se connaissait que de vue,_ répondit-elle en essayant de mettre son interlocutrice à l'aise. _Moi, c'est Ginny Weasley, j'ai essayé de t'aider mais ça à pas marché, désolée._

- _C'est rien, je te remercie. Le directeur m'a raconté ce qui était arrivé et je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je lui fais confiance et je suis sûre qu'il va trouver une solution._

- _Il sait mettre les gens à l'aise._

- _Non pas comme ça. On m'a raconté que tous les autres avaient eut trop peur de ce qu'il leur avait raconté alors ils sont allé je dans un hôpital, je me souviens plus de son nom._

- _Sainte-Mangouste ? _

_- Oui, c'est ça ! Moi je suis contente qu'il m'ait raconté la vérité et encore plus d'être ici. Je me rappelle plus de rien mais je crois que j'aimais bien être ici. Et puis, ça aurait été moins drôle d'être chez des humains normaux !_

Ginny sourit, la jeune fille était incroyablement bavarde et semblait trouver du bonheur dans son malheur. Elle était heureuse d'être allé lui parlée, et un peu déçue de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Décidant que ce n'était pas juste que la rousse soit la seule à faire connaissance avec l'autre fille, Harry alla s'asseoir à côté d'elles, entraînant Ron et Hermione dans son sillage. Nelly le regarda faire et, décidant de les imiter, attrapa Neville et Seamus par le bras, qui la suivirent sans résisté suivis par Dean. Naura eut un mouvement de recul en voyant tout un groupe venir vers elle, mais elle se détendit en voyant l'air enchanté de Ginny. Cette dernière se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota leur nom à tous en les montrant du doigt tout à tour.

- _Tu verras, conclut-t-elle, ils sont tous gentils… Sauf peut être mon frère._

Le roux lui lança un regard méchant, mais Hermione le tira pour se mettre devant lui et adressa un grand sourire à la brune.

- _Salut, Ginny t'as déjà dit que je m'appelais Hermione c'est ça ? Tu verras pour l'instant personne vient te voir, mais c'est parce qu'on a tous un peu peur de la lumière. Ça va vite passer._

Entourée par tous ces gens joyeux, le petit déjeuner passa à une vitesse ahurissante pour Naura. Elle s'était vraiment beaucoup amusée et espérait recommencer le plus vite possible. Mais elle ne savait pas quand elle sortir du bureau du directeur qui avait demandé à la voir. Par conséquent, elle ne savait pas non plus quand elle redescendrait dans la Grande Salle et elle s'en voudrait beaucoup de leur donner rendez vous et de ne pas y aller. Tous s'étaient levé pour aller en cours et la saluèrent avec un sourire qu'elle leur retourna.

oOoOoOoOo

Le soir même, dans la Salle Commune des Griffondors, Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient réunis dans une bulle de silence les isolant des autres, créée par Hermione. Cette dernière, l'air particulièrement déterminée, était décidée à leur parler, et surtout, à agir.

- _Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose contre toutes ces amnésie, commença-t-elle sans préambule et à peine assise._

- _Je suis d'accord,_ répondit Harry tout en essayant de temporiser ses ardeurs. _Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose. Mais où ? Cette fois-ci Dumbledore cherche aussi et si quelque chose lui échappe ce n'est surement pas nous qui le trouverons._

- _C'est vrai…_ dit-elle, soudain abattue. Elle réfléchit un instant et de nouveau ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. _Justement…_

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Comment ça justement ? Elle savait pourtant, elle qui adulait presque le directeur, qu'il était le meilleur sorcier de leur époque. S'il n'arrivait pas à quelque chose, ce n'était pas eux, des apprentis sorciers, qui allaient débarquer, genre « coucou, c'est nous ! » et lui apporter la réponse sur un plateau d'argent.

- _Mais si, réfléchissez deux minutes ! Dumbledore est très intelligents, du coup il va consulter des livres de son niveau, or en magie, les choses les plus bizarres sont souvent les plus simples. Il n'aura pas l'idée d'aller chercher là._

- _Soit…_ commença Ron lentement, _mettons que la réponse sont tellement bête que personne n'y ai pensé, ce qui, soit dit en passant, me parait fort peu probable…_ il s'arrêta rapidement en voyant les sourcils d'Hermione se froncer dangereusement. _On commence par où ? Parce que comme tu dois le savoir, la bibliothèque est vachement grande._

- _C'est vrai, c'est vrai…_ murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. _Je chercherais. Mais je pense qu'on peu déjà voir si y a des livres sur les sorts qui affectent la mémoire. C'est un haut niveau de sorcellerie mais y a peut être._

- _Sinon on ira dans la réserve,_ lança le brun en lui faisant un clin d'œil moqueur, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas se servir de la cape d'invisibilité pour ce genre de chose. Mais pour le bien commun… elle le ferait, non ?

La seconde question que la jeune femme voulait aborder était un peu plus délicate et concernait la totalité de leurs amis et Naura.

- _A votre avis, on doit prévenir tout le monde de ce qu'on veut faire ?_

Harry et Ron se concertèrent quelques secondes du regard avant que le roux ne réponde :

- _Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Rappelez-vous l'an dernier quand on est allé au Ministère, ils ont faillis mourir parce qu'on les a entraîné là dedans._

Le sourire du Survivant se fana. Là-bas, Sirius était mort, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il le savait pourtant, ces amis le lui avaient démontré par A + B mais au fond de lui, il se sentait coupable. Compatissante, Hermione posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ses idées noires et reprit, résolu à résoudre ce problème avant de s'occuper de ses états d'âmes.

- Je _pense aussi qu'il ne vaut mieux pas leur dire. Mais comment on va faire pour pas qu'ils ne s'en doutent ?_

Là était le problème, s'ils repartaient d'un seul coup dans leur coin, les autres ne comprendraient pas et se poseraient des questions. Et ils ne seraient jamais tranquilles pour chercher comme ils voulaient.

- _Il faudrait que ce soit toi qui aille emprunter et chercher les bons livres, Hermione_, proposa Harry. _Comme t'es toujours à la bibliothèque pour travailler, ils ne se douteront de rien. Et après tu pourras nous en passer et on les lira dans nos baldaquins, il suffira d'aller se coucher tôt, pour une fois._

Hermione acquiesça :

- _Oui, ça devrait marcher. Faites quand même attention, il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose._

Les deux garçons approuvèrent et Ron ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

- _Notre tranquillité bien aimée… adieu… Je peux même lâcher une petite larmichette si vous voulez !_

- _Volontiers mon vieux, ça aura l'air vraiment tragique comme ça !_

Le Trio éclata alors de rire et ils se sentirent heureux de rechercher encore une fois quelque chose pour aider Dumbledore. Peut être même que, pour une fois, Voldemort ne serait pas dans le coup. Et peut être même que, ô fol espoir, ils trouveraient quelque chose à utiliser contre lui. Mais il ne fallait pas s'emballer. D'abord trouver ce qu'était cette lumière. Ensuite, trouver qui la lançait. Et enfin, selon ce qu'ils trouveraient, agir. Bref, ils avaient du pain sur la planche.

- _Bien, pendant qu'on est que tous les trois, on peut aller chercher ensemble sans que les autres ne s'en doutes. Alors allons y ! _reprit Hermione, pleine d'enthousiasme.

Un peu moins joyeux, ses deux amis se levèrent pour l'accompagner, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur en se disant que même s'ils ne comprenaient rien, ça ne serait pas grave, la jeune sorcière repasserait après eux. Et avec un peu de chance, ils tomberaient sur Ginny ou Neville à la bibliothèque qui leur épargnerait toute cette peine.

Mais Hermione eut beau parcourir tous les rayons qu'elle désirait, dans le plus grand silence, bien entendu, ils ne croisèrent personne de leur connaissance. Elle finit par s'asseoir à une table, avec une belle pile de bouquin à côté d'elle. Elle en donna à un Ron et un autre à Harry pour qu'ils commencent à regarder le sommaire. S'ils trouvaient quelque chose, ils devaient l'ouvrir à la bonne page et la laisser regarder. Avec un soupire, les deux garçons, se plongèrent dans les livres poussiéreux.

oOoOoOoOo

Dans son bureau, en haut d'une des tours de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore était plongé dans des papiers qui encombraient son bureau et une partie du plancher. Avec cette nouvelle attaque de la lumière dorée, le nombre des victimes s'élevait à trois, et c'était trois de trop. Même avec la chambre des secrets, il ne s'était pas sentit aussi désemparé. Et encore, c'était sans compté sur les dizaines de courriers qu'il recevait tous les jours de la part du Ministère et des parents qui désiraient que les choses soient réglées le plus vite possible. Facile à dire, mais plus compliqué à faire. Il savait qu'il connaissait ce phénomène, mais n'arrivait pas à remettre la main dessus.

Machinalement, il prit un bonbon au citron dans la coupelle posée sur le seul coin du bureau encore libre. Il n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout, il lui fallait trouver une solution. Peut être… oui, ça pourrait être un début. Tout d'abord, il allait mettre en place un système permettant de capter les émanations magiques. Si c'était un sortilège, alors il le sentirait forcément. Ça associé à son retourne temps, il obtiendrait forcément un résultat. Bon ou mauvais, ce serait déjà quelque chose.

Il se leva et, se mettant au centre de la pièce, sortit de l'encolure de sa robe le bijou. Il tourna cinquante fois le sablier, en comptant bien, pour arriver juste avant le déjeuner deux jours auparavant. La pièce se mit à tournoyer autour de lui et quand elle s'arrêta, il était retourné au moment du drame. D'un coup d'œil, il demanda aux tableaux de ne rien lui dire quand son lui du 18 Janvier reviendrait. Puis il se détourna et entreprit de préparer son sortilège. Il traça un cercle autour de lui, puis s'accroupit pour écrire à l'extérieur des signes anciens. Tout cela lui prit une bonne demi heure et, quand il eut finit, il regarda l'heure. 12h45. Cinq minutes avant que la lumière n'apparaisse. Il commença alors à réciter un sort ancien et compliqué en latin

Dix minutes après il eut enfin finit et fut récompensé de ses efforts. Une brume apparue face à son visage et lui montra la scène telle qu'elle c'était déroulée quelques minutes avant dans la Grande Salle. Ça avait marché, donc il avait bien affaire à un sortilège. Cela limitait déjà considérablement sa zone de recherche. Il reviendrait naturellement au moment qu'il avait quitté quand le temps qu'il avait remonté serait passé. En attendant, il ne lui restait qu'à chercher des indices. Pour commencer, il pouvait chercher celui qui avait lancé le sort. Il devait forcément être dans le château pour avoir pu passé les barrières de protections qu'il avait installées quelques mois auparavant.

Il commença par éliminer mentalement certaines pièces. Tout d'abord, les salles de classes, puis les salles où il y avait beaucoup de passage, comme les salles communes, la bibliothèque, certains couloirs et passages secret. Ça laissait tout de même une bonne partie de Poudlard. Tout d'abord, il lui fallait se rappeler avec exactitude où il était et quand pour ne pas se croiser lui-même, ou voir quelqu'un qui pourrait se douter de l'existence de se bijou.

Une fois avoir écrit son emplois du temps sur un bout de parchemin qui trainait, Dumbledore descendit l'escalier qui menait à sa tour, écarta la gargouille et se glissa rapidement dans le passage secret le plus proche. D'abord, il chercherait dans les salles les moins utilisé, mais nettoyées tout de même régulièrement, et où brulait un bon feu de bois. C'était certainement là qu'un intrus irait, surtout pour y vivre à l'année. Ensuite, il irait aux cuisines demander qu'on lui signale la moindre personne inconnue, jeune ou vieille, avec ou sans uniforme, qui se présenterait pour demander de la nourriture. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ces mesures, certes simples et facile à mettre en place, seraient utiles et efficaces pour coincé celui ou celle qui mettait tous les élèves et les professeurs en danger. Et tant qu'il serait vivant, jamais les enfants ne serait en danger dans son école, il pouvait le jurer sur n'importe quoi et autant de fois qu'on le voulait.

* * *

Un petit com s'il vous plait ? Pour me motiver pendant mes vacances !


	7. Chapter 6

Bon et bien, encore une fois, voila la suite, en temps et en heure.

Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Entre les cours et les recherches à la bibliothèque, le Trio de Griffondors n'avait plus une minute à lui. Hermione était débordée et en plus, ne trouvait rien de concluant. Bien sûr, elle avait apprit des choses très intéressantes, comme le fait que le sortilège d'oubliette ne supprimait pas vraiment les souvenirs mais les faisaient basculer dans l'inconscient, avec toutes les choses que l'on avait oublié au court de notre vie. Il y avait également des potions qui permettaient d'implanter des souvenirs, venus d'une tierce personne, ou bien totalement fictifs. Mais rien concernant une éventuelle lumière dorée venant du ciel. C'était incroyable. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait apprit à lire, Hermione ne trouvait pas la réponse à ses questions dans un livre.

Quand ils se réunirent de nouveau dans la salle sur demande pour parler de leur recherche, Hermione était effondrée. Comment allait-elle faire si ses livres faisaient faux bond. Les deux garçons entreprirent de la rassurer, lui assurant que, bien évidemment, tout se trouvait dans les livres, il suffisait de trouver le bon et ça en avait peut être pas l'air, mais Poudlard n'était pas la plus grande bibliothèque du monde sorcier. Reprenant courage, la jeune fille hocha la tête et afficha un air résolu :

- _Il faut qu'on aille voir dans la réserve_, annonça-t-elle.

Harry tenta de l'en dissuader :

- _Tu sais, Ron et moi on est les premiers à transgresser les règles, mais… Je suis pas sûr qu'on trouve quelque chose dans la réserve._

- _Pourquoi ça, demanda le roux_, perplexe.

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, déçut.

- _Comme on dit chez les moldus, heureux sont les simples d'esprit_, ricana Harry, se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Il se renfrogna et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

- Oh pardon_, on ne peut pas tous avoir l'intelligence du Survivant. Y en a qui on des postes moins nobles que ça._

Les deux autres éclatèrent franchement de rire devant son air boudeur. Compatissante, Hermione se fit un devoir de lui expliqué ce à quoi elle et le brun avait pensé.

- _Le seul truc, c'est que quand on emprunte un livre là-bas, ça va, ça ne se remarque pas. Mais là, on va devoir en prendre plein. Il faudrait en plus faire attention à se que le autres ne les voient pas, et Madame Pince non plus._

Ron resta silencieux. Ça se tenait comme résonnement. Mais il y avait un bémol. Comme allaient-ils faire pour trouver la solution s'ils ne pouvaient pas la chercher quelque part ? Il ne proposa rien, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait pas la bonne solution. Pas qu'il soit idiot, mais il manquait de sens pratique, comme disait sa mère, il était un homme d'action, lui. Et puis comme ça, ça ne serait pas sur lui que les ennuis tomberaient. Quoique, non, ils trouveraient forcément un moyen de le faire tomber avec eux. Gentiment, il continua de les écouter discuter. Ou plutôt, il écouta Harry essayer de faire comprendre à leur meilleure amie que ce coup-ci, il aimerait bien rester tranquille et laisser les adultes faire leur boulot, soit protéger les jeunes et s'arranger pour qu'ils vivent dans un monde où le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent et où règne la paix, l'amour et la bonne humeur…. Ouai, en fait non, un monde comme ça, ce ne serait pas drôle.

- _On a qu'a demander à quelqu'un qui se doutera jamais de pourquoi on lui demande ça_, proposa-t-il tout de même, au cas où.

Le silence qui suivit le fit se trémousser, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ils le regardaient avec cet air ahurit, il ne lui avait pas poussé une deuxième tête tout de même.

- _ça pourrait marcher,_ dit lentement Hermione, _mais il faudrait plutôt qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui soit intelligent mais absolument pas au courant de la situation._

- _Oui_, ajouta Harry, si _la personne est trop idiote, il y a un grand risque qu'elle ne connaisse pas la réponse._

- _Mais malgré tout,_ termina Hermione, satisfaite, _c'est une très bonne idée Ronald._

- _Oui, on est très fière de toi mon vieux. Maintenant, il nous reste plus qu'à faire une liste de personnes pouvant potentiellement nous aider._

Les deux autres approuvèrent, et Ron se sentit fière d'avoir pu, pour une fois, les aider. D'habitude, il se contentait de suivre le mouvement, laissant Hermione réfléchir et Harry maître de l'action. Mais cette fois… il avait eut une bonne idée ! Maintenant, il pourrait les laisser faire la liste sans se sentir inutile et mit à part. Il poussa un soupire de satisfaction et s'avachit un peu plus dans son fauteuil en regardant ces deux amis marmonner chacun dans leur barbe devant un parchemin que la brunette avait fait apparaître.

Quand ils abandonnèrent la partie, deux heures plus tard, il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur le parchemin. A chaque nom prononcé par l'un, l'autre trouvait un argument qui le mettait hors concours. Ils étaient tous les frustrés et amer ne rien avoir trouvé. Le ton montait entre eux, à chaque refus. Toujours silencieux, Ron ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait faire quelque chose et se manifester, ou bien s'il devait attendre que les choses se calmes d'elle-même pour qu'ils ne retournent pas vers un ennemis commun, à savoir, lui. Il se décida quand Harry se leva, agacé et désirant éviter une dispute que lui et Hermione regretterait. Il attrapa vivement le bras du brun et l'empêcha de partir :

- _Attendez, j'ai une idée._

Il aurait pu se sentir vexé de leurs regards surpris mais préféra continuer :

- _On pourrait demander à Charlie._

Ils le regardèrent bouche-bée.

- _Il n'a pas la Gazette en Roumanie et je ne pense pas que Maman l'ait mit au courant de tout ça._

- _Je crois…_ dit lentement Harry, _je crois qu'une pluie de météorite va avoir lieu se soir._

- _Harry ? Tu… te sens bien ?_ demanda Ron, réellement inquiet par la réaction plus qu'étrange de son meilleur ami.

- _Et bien… tu as eut deux bonnes idées dans la même année… Il va donc se passé un truc extraordinaire aujourd'hui._

- _Je dois me sentir insulté que tu me prennes pour un con ou bien ravi que tu remarques que j'ai de bonnes idées ?_

- _Honoré bien entendu._

Ron poussa un long soupire, un jour, ils s'apercevraient tous à quel point ils faisaient une grossière erreur en le sous-estimant ainsi. Il ricana, oui un jour, mais tout de suite, son heure n'était pas encore venue. Malgré tout, il devait avouer que lui avait un grand avantage par rapport à eux : il se prenait beaucoup moins la tête, à essayer de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Et s'ils croyaient qu'il ne savait pas qu'il c'était passé quelque chose avec les Serpentard pendant les vacances de Noël, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil, et bien profond. Parce qu'il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que le regard d'Harry était encore plus attiré qu'avant par Malfoy. Et puis… lui devait bien avouer qu'il trouvait son ami noir pas mal du tout. Il ne se rappelait plus comment il s'appelait, mais il le saurait.

Soulagée d'avoir trouvé une autre idée, Hermione se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil tandis qu'Harry se rasseyait. Tous deux c'étaient calmé et leur agacement l'un envers l'autre avait disparu. Joyeusement, le brun commença à parler de Quidditch et il s'empressa de commenter chacune de ses phrases. Bon, la jeune fille n'allait pas accepter longtemps qu'ils restent à ne rien faire alors qu'ils avaient encore des devoirs, alors autant en profiter un maximum.

Comme ils l'avaient supposé, Hermione avait rapidement claqué dans ses mains en se levant et avait annoncé qu'il était tant de se remettre au travail. Que se soit pour eux même ou pour aider Dumbledore, ils ne pouvaient pas se relâcher. Pleine d'énergie, elle les convainquit, surement grâce à son sourire démoniaque, qu'il était grand temps d'aller faire quelque chose de constructif, pour leur avenir, précisa-t-elle quand Ron lui dit que c'était très constructif pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année encore. Docilement, ils lui avaient alors emboité le pas quand elle était sortit de la Salle sur Demande. Quelques couloirs plus tard, ils croisèrent Malfoy avec sa petite bande de Serpentards dans la quelle se trouvait, un grand plaisir du roux, le jeune noir qu'il avait remarqué.

Le blond les regarda, soupçonneux. Il n'y avait aucune salle qui pourrait intéresser les Griffondors dans ce coin la du château, et il avait le sentiment confus d'être déjà venu par ici, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Mais au Diable s'il se souvenait quand. Il se composa un regard méprisant, même si son regard s'attarda sur Harry et Hermione et demanda d'un ton très aristrocratique :

- _Que faites-vous ici ?_

- _On pourrait te retourner la question, Malfoy_, répliqua négligemment Harry.

- _Je faisais ma ronde de préfet_, déclara-t-il tout naturellement, ayant toujours une réponse toute prête où qu'il se trouve et quoi qu'il fasse. Ça s'appelait l'anticipation et la capacité à se sortir des ennuis.

- _Accompagné de toute ta bande ?_

_- ça te pose un problème ?_ demanda-t-il agressivement. Non mais ho, il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par un petit Griffondor encore plus parce qu'il avait finit endormit dans ses bras.

- _Non, aucun_, dit fermement Hermione pour coupé court à la discussion, surtout que Ron regardait Blaise avec un air un peu trop intéressé à son goût.

Elle les entraina avec elle et passa devant les Serpentards sans même les regarder, causant l'incompréhension des deux groupes. Blaise haussa les épaules et, pragmatique, demanda s'ils allaient restés encore longtemps dans le couloir à regarder dans le vide. Cela tira Draco de ses pensé. Il lui jeta un regard mauvais et repris sa marche en direction du parc. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette soirée. De toute façon, cela ne se reproduirait plus. Ce n'était qu'une regrettable erreur. Suivit de Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, il traversa les couloires de l'école et alla s'asseoir à côté du lac. Pensant, à ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, il poussa un long soupire lassé.

- _Oh Dracounet, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda Pansy en se collant contre lui.

_- Rien qui te regarde Pansy,_ dit-il en la repoussant fermement.

Elle eut beau lui faire des yeux de chien battu, il ne lui accorda pas un regard de plus. Avisant Blaise qui paraissait aussi songeur que lui voir plus, il l'interrogea :

- _T'as l'air bien pensif Zabini. Quelqu'un ne veut pas de toi ?_

Il eut brusquement l'air surpris, puis rougit légèrement avant de reprendre un air impassible, sous l'œil amusé de Draco. Embêter les autres était décidément son pécher mignon, il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien.

- _Non, tout va très bien. Je me demandais juste pourquoi toi et Potter ne vous êtes pas sautés à la gorge toute à l'heure…_

Ce fut au tour du blond de rosir légèrement avant qu'il ne réponde qu'un ton égale :

- _Le jeu n'est plus drôle s'il finit de la même manière à chaque fois._

« Mais bien sûr » pensa Blaise en ricanant mentalement, et lui allait danser la Sardane tous les soirs avec Dumbledore et Dobby. Mais c'était vrai, ce n'était pas drôle, pour les spectateurs en tout cas. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Snape de les mettre en colle ensemble, juste pour rire un peu. Et s'il pouvait trouver pourquoi Ron l'avait fixé comme ça tout à l'heure, il serait le plus heureux des hommes… c'était une façon de parler bien sûr. Mon dieu que les Griffondors étaient compliqué, eux, aux moins, réfléchissaient et tout ce qu'ils faisaient était une suite d'action logiques et minutieusement préparés. Il s'étira lascivement et lança un regard agacé à Pansy qui le regardait en bavant presque, elle était censée être amoureuse de Draco, qu'elle arrête de le reluquer comme ça. Bon, il adorait aussi faire exprès d'attirer son regard, mais quand même.

De son côté, le blond essayait de redéfinir ses priorité. Devait-il d'abord en apprendre plus sur la lumière dorée et donc en parler avec la Griffondore qui était la seule à être revenue après avoir été touchée. Ou bien il éclaircissait cette histoire avec Potter et il lui faisait comprendre qu'il était hors de question qu'ils fassent amis-amis, et à Pansy par la même occasion. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en retenant un soupire disgracieux. Oui, comme ça c'était bien, résoudre le problème Potter pour avoir l'esprit serin et enfin récolter des informations pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- _Au fait Dracounet…_ commença Pansy.

Il leva aussi tôt la main, paume à quelques centimètres de sa bouche pour la faire taire.

- _Pansy, mes parents m'ont appelé Draco Malfoy, ce n'est pas pour rien et je te pris de respecter ça._

Gênée, elle se tue, ne sachant pas comment présenter sa requête alors qu'elle avait déjà énervé le jeune homme. Elle lança un regard à Blaise pour lui demander du secoure mais, en voyant son grand sourire, elle décida qu'il ne ferait rien d'autre que l'enfoncer. Elle n'essaya même pas de demander à Crabbe et à Goyle, sachant que de toute façon, même s'ils avaient compris de quoi il en retournait, ils seraient du côté de Draco. Des fois elle se sentait seule dans la fausse aux lions.

oOoOoOoOo

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore était songeur. On parlait de lui et de tous ses succès dans tous les livres de classe, mais quelqu'un parlait-il de ses échecs ? De tout ce qu'il avait dut faire pour en arriver là ? Non. Parce que ce n'était pas important, ça n'avait pas eut d'impact sur le Monde sorcier. Or, si cette fois-ci il échouait, se serait catastrophique. Et à partir de ce moment, il ne serait plus question de ses réussites mais seulement de se cuisant échec. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Autant pour lui que pour les enfants. Tien, en parlant d'enfants, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entraîné lui-même Harry. Il se rattraperait la semaine prochaine. Il allait concocter quelque chose dont il se souviendrait longtemps.

Mais en attendant ces réjouissances, il avait eut une idée. Pour l'exécutée, il avait convoquée plusieurs professeurs qui allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Enfin, si aucun n'était en train de préparer quelque chose d'important. A côté de lui se tenait déjà Minerva MacGonagall qu'il était allé chercher lui-même pour lui expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête. Elle avait été d'accord avec lui, avait trouvé son idée assez bonne pour la mettre en œuvre. Ils avaient donc agit. Les professeurs avaient été prévenus et ils les attendaient.

Un « Plop » attira leur regard devant le grand bureau du directeur dur Dobby qui venait d'arriver et s'inclinait :

_- Le professeur Snape vous dit qu'il ne pourra venir que dans un quart d'heure, Monsieur._

- _T'as t-il dit pourquoi ?_ demanda Dumbledore surpris, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Severus de le faire attendre.

- _Non, Monsieur, il n'a rien dit à Dobby. Mais Dobby à vu qu'il était devant un chaudron._

Cela expliquait tout. S'il faisait une potion, il avait besoin de respecter un timing précis. Il hocha lentement la tête avant de reprendre :

- _Bien, merci Dobby, tu peux partir maintenant._

L'elfe eut un sourire et disparu dans un autre « Plop » sonore.

- _Vous savez Albus,_ commença Minerva, _si vous continuer à le traiter ainsi il va mettre de mauvaises idées dans la tête des autres elfes de Poudlard._

Il sentit l'ombre d'un sourire dans sa voix et il sourit à son tour.

- _Oui, ça pourrait être problématique. Mais aussi très intéressant, vous ne pensez pas ?_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Comme d'habitude, ses paroles sibyllines la frustraient au plus haut point. N'avait-il donc pas apprit à parler comme tout le monde de manière à se faire comprendre du commun des mortels ? Mais elle respectait bien trop Albus Dumbledore pour le lui dire, surtout qu'il devait le faire exprès.

Ils attendirent encore quelques instants avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte.

- _Entrez, dit calmement le directeur._

Le petit professeur Flitwick entra en trottinant et fit apparaitre quelques coussins sur une des chaises devant le bureau avant de se jucher dessus.

- _Bonsoir professeurs_, couina-t-il avec sa petite voix aigue.

- _Bonsoir_, répondirent les deux autres.

- _Nous attendons encore quelqu'un ?_

- _Oui,_ dit MacGonagall, _Severus arrivera dès que sa potion en cour le permettra._

Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête et se réinstalla plus confortablement sur son siège. Il pouvait attendre que Snape soit arrivé pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, aussi il ne posa aucunes questions et se contenta d'attendre. Ils attendirent un certain temps avant de commencer à s'impatienter.

- _Vous savez que les moldus disent que pour qu'un invité arrive il faut commencer à servir l'apéritif ?_ demanda Dumbledore, apparemment très inspiré.

Aussitôt, il sortit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et trois verres d'un tiroir de son bureau et les posa devant lui. Sans s'occuper des mines surprises des professeurs, il versa un peu de liquide dans chaque verre avant de s'exclamer :

- _Aller, cul-sec !_ s'exclama-t-il et prenant son verre.

Les deux autres eurent un sourire crispé et attrapèrent également un verre, pour ne pas froisser leur directeur. Ils allaient le porter à leurs lèvres quand on toqua à la porte.

- _Entrez _! dit joyeusement Dumbledore.

Ebahis que la technique du directeur fonctionne, ils virent entrer Severus, totalement inconscient de la situation qui le concernait.

- _Bien,_ _maintenant que nous avons prouvé la véracité de ce petit dicton, passons à l'essentiel. Vous voulez un bonbon au citron ?_

Vu la tête des enseignants, ils ne pensaient pas du tout à ça. Reprenant son sérieux, il se dépêcha d'ajouter :

- _Je voudrais votre aide pour un petit sort qui nous aidera à protéger nos élèves._

Tous acquiescèrent, évidement d'accord, même si Snape eut un petit moment d'hésitation, ça n'aurait pas fait bien dans son dossier s'il avait dit qu'il s'en moquait comme de son premier sort. Avec patience, le directeur commença à leur expliquer les étapes du sortilège qu'ils devaient effectuer tous ensemble. Le but était simple : capté toutes les émanations magiques venant de n'importe quelle pièce du château pour localiser le coupable. Ils savaient que c'était un sort qui avait été lancé, donc il se verrait forcément sur la carte qui allait apparaitre quand il serait lancé. Le problème était que le château était grand, l'énergie requise était donc énorme, d'où la présence des enseignant les plus puissants.

- _Nous n'avons rien oublié, professeur Flitwick ?_ termina Dumbledore.

Le professeur de sortilège réfléchit un instant avant de déclarer en secouant la tête :

- _Tout me parait réalisable._

- _Très bien, alors allons-y._

Tous fermèrent les yeux et, totalement concentrés, récitèrent la logue et compliquée formule que leur avait donné le directeur.

Une fois que ce fut fait, ils étaient haletants et épuisé. Le sortilège était vraiment complexe. Cette fois-ci, aucun ne refusa le verre de Whisky en guise de remontant. Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants, le temps de se reprendre un peu, puis, déclarèrent qu'ils allaient se coucher, vidés de leur énergie. Ils espéraient sincèrement que tout marcherait correctement.

* * *

Laissez moi des coms ça me fait tellement plaisir, que se soit positif ou négatif, donnez votre avis !


End file.
